Gone
by obijo
Summary: You never fully appreciate something till it's gone. Kate figures this out the hard way when she gets an earth-shattering call from Alexis. Castle is Gone! Will Kate realize her feelings for him? Will she be able to tell him or will it be too late? Review plz! Sorry it's taken me so long to post new chapter!
1. Chapter 1

I've always wondered what would happen if Castle got shot, kidnapped, possibly tortured etc. First Fan-fic! So sorry if it sucks and characters are off. But PLEASE that's what reviews are for! So that I can get better! So please review. It's much appreciated.

Kate B. comes to the precinct ready for another day, filled with annoyances provided by Castle. But a desperate call from a distraught Alexis suddenly turns her world upside down.

I do not own any part of Castle; ah…I wish I did.

Chapter One

Kate Beckett strolled across the floor, taking a small sip from her still warm coffee mug. Her high-heels clicked as she unconsciously scanned the room for her unlikely partner.

Stupid.

She mentally scolded herself on her silly teenager behavior. Castle did have a life other than the precinct, unlike her. And why should she so eagerly await his arrival? Why did she have to be so darn happy around him? He was breaking down her barriers that she worked so hard to put in place. And yet…she wasn't that bothered by it.

"Morning Beckett!" called a cheery voice as Ryan waved from his desk where he seemed to be in a deep conversation with someone on a phone.

She nodded to him before walking past, relaxing into her own leather chair. Sighing and glancing at the paper work that was beginning to create quite the pile on her neat desk she wished for a case open up or anything really to save her from the tedious work ahead.

Suddenly her phone began to ring shrilly. Smiling thankfully at the distraction she flipped open the phone. "Detective Beckett," she answered in her professional tone.

"Kate!" said a desperate voice, one Kate almost didn't recognize because it was so hysterical.

"Alexis? Alexis what's wrong? Is everything-"

"KATE! My dad's gone! He's been kidnapped, Kate!" at this her words jumbled together in her great sobbing.

Kate sucked in a breath as the room around her began to spin slightly. She placed a hand to her forehead and whispered an almost silent, "What?"

Alexis sobbed harder. "He wasn't answering his phone! I… I was having a sleepover with Paige and Gram is in Europe for an audition…I came home to check on him and…the room was a…a mess and there was a note. I'm sorry…I didn't know who else to call…" Her voice quavered and shook.

"Alexis. Listen to me. Your father's going to be fine. It'll be okay. I'll be over as fast as I can get there to check it out. Don't leave the apartment."

"Okay…" The line went dead.

Esposito came up behind Kate, and became startled at her pale expression. "Beckett what's wrong?" he questioned concerned. She shook her head, face becoming hard. "Castle's gone missing." With that she yanked her coat off the back of her chair. "I'm going over there right now," she said as she ran out and into the elevator. Ryan came up behind Esposito, his face confused.

"Hey, what was that all about?" he asked.

"Come on bro," he said tossing the keys to him, "We're going to Castle's place."

"What? Why? Dude what's up?" but he might as well have been talking to the air as he struggled to keep up with Esposito as he rushed away.

The drive to Castles place was a long one for Kate Beckett. She swore to herself that if he was playing a prank on them, she'd kill him herself. But most of her wished anxiously that it all was a hoax. If he really was in danger, or hurt, or…dead…_NO!_ she told herself, slamming the palm of her hand against the steering wheel. _I'll get there, find out it's all a big mistake, punch him, and we'll go back to figuring out cases together, _she tried to convince herself. As soon as the car was parked she dashed to the apartment still in her head pleading for it to be all right. She burst down the door and someone screamed.

Alexis held a hand to her heart as she stared at Detective Beckett. Her eyes were puffy and swollen, and an unhealthy red. In her other hand she clutched a small tissue. "Oh! De-detective. I'm sorry. You scared me," she stuttered

"Come here Alexis," Kate whispered and without thinking pulled Alexis into a hug. Alexis became limp in her arms, shaking violently. "I'm scared detective…what if he's hurt!"

"Shh…shh…it'll be okay…" she murmured comfortingly as her eyes automatically scanned the room. The pillows on the couch were tossed everywhere. A picture from the wall had its glass shattered into pieces and the chairs by counter were tipped over. "Okay honey, show me the note you found."

Alexis nodded, roughly wiping the tears away and lead her to the kitchen. A broken cup was on the floor, orange juice slowly making its way down the tile. Alexis pointed to a small crumpled piece of paper on the counter. "I left it where it was…" she mumbled her face devoid of emotions.

Kate leaned in for a closer look being careful not to disturb anything. It read it a hurried, scrawly hand-writing:

To whom it may concern,

I've taken the famous crime novelist, also known as Richard Castle, from his home at approximately 4:13 this morning. I'll answer the question as to why at a later date. Do not think you will find me. I'll contact you at noon today. To the police who are certainly reading this, I wish you happy hunting. Me and Ricky will be having a splendid time.

Nex

P.S. Alexis your dad says hi.

For a long time Kate just stared at the message unwilling to believe what was so clearly in front of her. Cold fingers wrapped around her heart, squeezing it, and a long slow shiver ran up her spine. She mentally shook herself, trying to get it together for Alexis. Her mind was already gearing up for the task ahead, readying itself to catch the man who had the balls to do this horrible thing. Eyes like an eagle she carefully inspected the area more closely trying to find any clues, stepping over the broken glass and inspecting the entire area. Suddenly her body stiffened as she spotted something on the floor. Alexis rushed over to see what it was. Both girls stood memorized in horror as Esposito and Ryan came inside along with some other cops. The two came up behind the frozen women and what they saw made their brain turn numb.

It was blood.


	2. Chapter 2

A BIG GINORMOUS THANK YOU to all those who reviewed and read this! I didn't really think anyone would take the time to review my story and it made me want to write more so….you guys are awesome!

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle! I don't really own anything!

Chapter Two

Kate snapped her head up as Ryan and Esposito walked towards her. "Any leads?" her voice covering up the desperation she so clearly felt.

Ryan sighed running a hand through his already disheveled hair. "No. There were no fingerprints, no sign of forced entry, nothing.

"And the blood?" she inquired hesitantly glancing at the clock as she had been for the last four painstakingly long hours. Fifteen minutes left to go before the kidnapper was suppose to make contact.

His face got even more tragic looking. "Definitely his. Lanie said that by the drip and splatter pattern, it most likely came from the bottom half of his body. Looks like Castle put up a struggle," he commented posting pictures of Castle's house on the murder board. "The picture's glass shattering was caused by the glass pitcher that was on the counter top. Since Castle's fingerprints weren't on it we assumed the kidnapper must have thrown it."

Kate stood up examining the pictures. If she could just think of this as if it wasn't Castle's life in danger…

"Okay." She said taking a deep breath. "So Castle was standing at the counter…he must have saw the kidnapper, so he dropped his cup and starting running. The kidnapper chased after him, knocking over the chair and grabbed the pitcher. Threw it at Castle, missed as Castle…then dove over the couch. The kidnapper dove after him. They had a scuffle, tossing the pillows everywhere." She paused thinking critically. "Castle must have gotten away for a moment before the kidnapper caught up with him, dealing him an injury to the leg, then as he fell…" her voice choked up for a moment. "He hit his head, knocking him out. Then he left the note, took Castle, and…"

"And disappeared into oblivion?" Esposito offered hopelessly.

She shot him a sharp withering glare and he glanced down sheepishly. Suddenly remembering something she asked, "Where's Alexis?"

"Oh she's in the break room. We called her grandmother and she's returning home immediately to come and get Alexis. We're keeping watch on them both. We also forwarded Castle's home phone to here, in case he tries to communicate with us through that. Speaking of which it's just turning noon."

Alexis walked towards them her face tense. Just as Kate was just about to say they haven't heard anything, a small beep from her computer interrupted her. Curious she woke up her computer and a small feeling of dread began to seep in as she saw she had one new e-mail message. Everyone gathered around her desk; except for Alexis who hung back hesitantly not knowing if she actually wanted to see it. Hands shaking Kate opened the message. It was blank and for a second everyone was confused. But then she saw there was a video attached…

Castle groaned. His brain felt fuzzy and his body was sore as if he had been hit by a truck. He blinked several times waiting for the room to come into focus.

Huh. It was dark, pitch black. And then for the first time he realized he was bound to a chair. Oh my word! What happened? He cried out, straining to remember until finally it came back. The stranger in his house, the struggle, fear, and the pain. Castle glanced down at his leg. It was bent at a weird angle and blood was caked on his worn jeans. Fascinated slightly he leaned over as far as he could to get a good look at it. He grinned stupidly, wishing he had a camera to take a picture of his awesome battle wound.

Then he shook his head. Aw, what was he thinking? He was kidnapped! He had to get out of here! He called out, "Hello? Anyone?"

A small door opened behind him at the same time lights came on and Castle strained to see who was approaching. A great smack against his back of his head whip lashed it around and he cried out in surprise and pain. "What was THAT for?" Castle whined, shaking his head.

"Oh I don't know Ricky…I felt like it," a smooth voice whispered sarcasm dripping from his words.

Castle shook his head again and lifted it staring at a man dressed in a sharp black suit. "Who are you?"

The man snorted. "Do you really think I'm going tell you who I am when _you _are _my _prisoner?" he chuckled sinisterly.

Castle had to admit this man was starting to creep him out. Desperately he glanced about the room for something to get him out, but the room was completely and utterly bare. The chair was bolted to the floor; almost every inch of Castle was tied in someway to the chair, either in cutting tight rope or duck-tape, or in some places, chains.

Castle laughed quietly. "You did a good job tying me up, I have to admit that. Now what do you want?"

The man shook his head seeming bemused. The way he talked was as if he were speaking to a child, a child he thought to be less than smart. "I want many things Mr. Castle. But as for what I want from you? Well I'll be making that clear very soon." He paused a glint in his eyes that made Castle squirm. "I doubt however that you will be able to comprehend what I am saying when I am talking to your friends. You'll be somewhat…preoccupied, shall I say." He looked Castle in the eyes before resuming his pacing. "Now I hear you have a friend in the detective business is that right? A certain Kate Beckett?"

Castle's face paled even more but the man continued to speak. "I'm sure she'll be the first one your precious daughter will call when she sees the note I left her."

A sudden uprising of hate and extreme worry washed over Castle hearing the man talk about his only and dearly loved daughter. "Alexis. If you-"

"Don't worry Mr. Castle your charming girl is safe with your detective friends. They are waiting on news from you. Which reminds me…" the man trailed off leaving Castle and returning with a camera, sitting on a tripod. He watched as the man adjusted the camera.

"What are you doing? What do you want?" Castle asked again worry creasing in his brow as the man smiled ignoring him.

"I'd brace yourself, Mr. Castle. The next few moments will be quite painful," the man spoke. He pressed the record button.

There was Castle. Kate gasped. He was bound to a chair in a decapitated-looking room. "Rick…" she whispered painfully as a tall slim man stepped into view. "Hello Detective Beckett and whoever else might be watching this." He smiled exposing neat white teeth. "I can only assume you must all be very worried and concerned about dear old Mr. Castle here. Well as you can see he's alive."

Kate hung on this mans every word but what she could not stop staring at Castle. He had a look on his face he had never seen him wear before. Terror. She could see he was trying to mask it but when Castle glanced into the camera, his eyes betrayed it. He looked extremely pale and sickly and he didn't move as if he was paralyzed. Kate's heart ached as she watched the man who could never be caught frowning in such a position to strike that amount of fear into him.

Castle's voice was rough and raw as he called out, seeming to wake from his frightened state. "KATE! If you're really watching this, please, please take care of Alexis, tell her that I love-" his voice cut off as the kidnapper's hand whipped across his face.

In a calm voice he spoke, "You'll speak when I tell you to speak Mr. Castle."

"ALEXIS! ALEXIS! Honey, be safe okay? I love you sweetie! Daddy loves you pumpkin! I'm so sorry!"

"I told you not to talk, Mr. Castle!" the man spoke, still calm, yet his voice rose in volume. He took a step closer to Castle, the threat etched in his every movement. But either Castle did not notice or did not care for he continued.

"Kate, tell my mother too! Tell her I'm sorry! Take care of them, please! And Kate!" he paused but only a moment. "Please Kate, I have to tell you that I lo-"

And suddenly, Castle's head was thrown back and blood exploded by his nose. The punch was so fast; Kate almost did not see the man's fist connect with Castle's face. Then he punched him again. Then again. And again. And again. And again.

By this time Alexis had started going into hysterics, screaming for her dad. Almost losing her head completely she began to yell for the man to stop, forgetting that this had already happened and there was no way he could hear her as he repeatedly struck Castle with his fist.

"Ryan. Esposito. Take Alexis out of here," a soft voice spoke quietly. With faces like zombies the pair nodded and took Alexis's arm and tried to pull her away.

"NO!" she cried shrilly struggling to get out of their grip. "DADDY!"

It got extremely quiet when Ryan finally shut the break room door. Kate's eyes were still fixated upon the screen, watching everything intently. Although her face betrayed no emotion, every time Castle was hit, it felt as though she was being hit too.

Finally the man stepped away from Castle, breathing heavily. He looked back to the camera and smiled. "Castle's very stubborn isn't he?"

A soft moan escaped Castle's torn lips. His entire face was bloody for the man's consistent pounding. And although Kate could not see it exactly, she thought she saw a single tear.

The man chuckled. "Okay, now where was I? Ah yes, I should explain why I kidnapped Mr. Castle in the first place. Well you see Mr. Castle was doing some research a few years back. He was trying to…get inside…shall I say…the mind of a professional hit man. Of course Mr. Castle has his "connections" and was able to sneak into a crime scene where the Feds had just arrested a hit man."

At this Castle's head lifted up weakly and his eyes widened in astonishment.

Turning his head, "Ah, so you remember Mr. Castle?" smile growing he switched his gaze back to the camera. "Mr. Castle found something the Feds didn't or they did and found irrelevant. It was a small canister. Rather looked like an ancient old throw-away can. Mr. Castle for whatever reason took it, unaware that inside it contained something of value. Something my employer wants back."

Sighing, the man suddenly whipped out a knife and Castle flinched back. Inspecting it, he began to use it to clean his fingernails. "Now, Detective Beckett, I'll be trying my best to get the location of this object from Castle. But, you'll save me some trouble if you find it and give it to me. I'll let Mr. Castle go when I have it in my hand. I'll contact you again shortly. Over the phone this time. Goodbye." With that he turned to Castle, knife glinting still in his hand. The camera turned off and the last thing Kate heard was a sharp scream.

Kate leaned away from the computer, mind whirling trying to comprehend and deny what she had just seen. After a minute of complete stillness, she stood up suddenly, a fountain of overwhelming emotions exploding inside of her; anger, worry sadness, horror, and determination. Knocking things over but making no effort to pick them up she strode over to the murder board and speedily began to scribble down every fact she had just heard.

"Beckett," a voice interrupted. She ignored it.

"Beckett," it called again. Again she ignored it.

"Beckett!" Finally she answered, but her writing did not stop. "Yes Captain?"

"Beckett, I need you to listen to me," Roy paused wondering how to say this without it ending with him on the floor. "I know how much you want to be the one to solve this. I care about Castle just as much as anyone here but you…can't…" his voice grew soft.

Kate whirled around, Castle's cries of pain still ringing in her ears. "CAN'T? WHY NOT?"

"Because Beckett! You're a _homicide _detective! You can't go gallivanting after kidnappers with your badge just because Castle is the one that's taken!"

"Captain! I have to rescue him! He's being hurt as we speak!" she roared in anguish.

"That's an order!" he commanded, his demeanor changing into authoritive as he towered over her, eyes like steel. Swiftly he turned on his heels and slammed the door to his office.

Tears brimmed on her eyelids as she sank depressingly into her chair. She knew he was right, there was nothing she could do, someone else would have to take care of it. Wrapping her arms around herself, she lowered her head, forbidding herself to cry. She had to stay strong. For Alexis. Rick had asked her to take care of her...

As she thought of his demands to her she thought of what he was about to say to her. It couldn't have been possible that he was on the brink of saying what she secretly had always wanted him to say…no it wasn't possible.

"Hey," Ryan called as he made his way to her desk. She glanced at his tired and tragic face, not having the heart to tell him they couldn't be the ones to solve the case.

"I started looking for all the people in New York with the name "Nex" when I realized it's not a name."

Voice dull she asked, "What is it then?"

His voice quivered slightly but he pushed through it. "It's uh…Latin. It means…death."

Kate shut her eyes.

"Violent Death."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Sorry its taken a lil longer than I wanted to, to get this up but I was on vacation and I couldn't find wireless internet ANYWHERE! I give HUGE hugs to everyone who reviewed! You guys are the best, I appreciate the comments TONZ!

Don't stop!

Sorry the chapter is a little short and uneventful but I'll try and make up for it I promise!

Oh yeah I almost forgot! I DON'T OWN CASTLE! And for that matter I also do not own _The Notebook._

Chapter Three

Kate stared blankly into the carton of stiff Chinese food. She ate only because she knew she had to, not because she was hungry. Her stomach felt as if it was full of lead as the image of Castle still washed around in her mind. The nausea swept up again and she set the take-out carton down and pushed it away sighing.

The cell phone buzzed beside her and Kate stiffened. She knew that they were keeping tabs on her phone, in case Castle's kidnapper decided to call it. Slowly she picked it up and glanced at the id. It wasn't a number she recognized. With dread she answered it in a guarded, "Hello?"

"Detective?" Alexis's tentative voice asked.

"Oh! Alexis! Hello," Kate said clearing her throat. "Um…I'm sorry I left the station so fast… I just couldn't…"

"It's fine. I get it…" her voice trailed off and Kate could tell there was something she wanted to ask.

"What is it Alexis?"

"I…I'm sorry…but uh…my home is kind of still taped off and I don't really…really want to be there right now. But I don't want to be a bother here…Gram doesn't get back till tomorrow…and…I understand if I'm overstepping boundaries but…" at this her voice broke. "I don't have anywhere else to go."

Kate was a woman who usually was able to keep her emotions in check. This day however she found herself teetering on that edge of control and Alexis's unspoken question finally pushed her over the edge. Tears began to leak through her eyes, then cascade down her soft cheeks. Her soul was being torn into bits. Castle was in agony and his daughter was asking her for a place to stay. Smiling slightly, the tears still flowing, she replied, "Of course you can stay here sweety. You don't even have to ask. And you can stay for as long as you need to."

There was silence on the end. Then suddenly Alexis was crying. "Thank you detective. Thank you so much…"

Kate's smile grew. "Please don't thank me. Do you want me to come and get you?"

"No…no it's okay Ryan and Esposito said they'd give me a lift to wherever."

"Okay. See you soon Alexis?"

"Yeah…bye detective."

"Bye. And call me Kate ok?"

With another sigh Kate shut the phone and stretched. All this emotional turmoil really took it out of her. Eyelids drooping she laid across the couch. As her eyes closed she promised herself she would just rest her eyes for a moment.

As soon as sleep overtook her, nightmares began to harass Kate. Of her running and Castle's screams echoing behind locked doors. Of her finally opening a door and finding Castle's, pale, bloody, and dead. Of a sinister voice laughing as Kate wept over his body.

The doorbell jerked her awake, saving her from the horror. Wiping the tears she quickly jumped up and opened the door for Alexis.

She looked like crap. Her eyes were blood-shot, her hair a tangled mess, her clothes in somewhat a disarray, and she was pulling her jacket tighter around her giving her the look of a sad lost puppy. Kate looking her over realized she probably looked about the same.

"Hello honey," Kate whispered and pulled her inside and into her arms. Together the women sought comfort in each other's grief. When they broke apart Kate quickly pardoned for the mess.

"No, it's quite alright detective."

"It's Kate remember?"

Alexis smiled warmly. "Right. Kate."

Soon they were sitting together talking and discussing, everything except for the most important thing; Castle. Eventually getting tired of talking they pulled out the blankets and began to watch sappy chick-flicks. Sharing a bowl of popcorn and halfway through _The Notebook, _Alexis suddenly giggled.

Kate gave her a questioning look. "What's so funny?"

"My dad always hated this part. He'd say that everything would have been fine if the guy just had the guts to go and hunt her down himself and say that he loved her and that he would make her stay…" Alexis smile slowly sank. "He never would admit it but he liked this movie…I'd start watching it and he'd make some excuse to come watch it too…I think he secretly cries at the end…"

Once again Alexis's soft eyes brimmed with tears. "Oh Kate…I miss him."

"I do too…I do too…" they embraced and held each other until they both fell asleep.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Castle stared up at the pulsating, extremely bright lights; that were only making his pounding headache worse.

The trickle of blood was still running down his arm from where the man had made several deep gashes with the knife at his shoulder. He couldn't think very well and his throat was parched.

_I never really got to drink my orange juice…_he mused. His thoughts were still kind of jumbled. It was hard to think. All he knew for certain that he had to get out of here. He had to get back to Alexis. Back to Kate…

Faintly he heard the door opened but Castle made no effort to look.

"How's your head feeling?" the man whispered and Castle grimaced. So far this man was making him feel pretty ticked off.

The man continued to chuckle as Castle closed his eyes wearily. He didn't want to see whatever the man had brought with him to torture him.

"Just one more try at trying to get you to tell the truth Mr. Castle and then we'll make that phone call to your friends okay?" the man said pretending to sound soothing.

_Where are you Kate?_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kate awoke from the consistent vivid nightmares. She was alone on the couch. Disoriented she glanced about. Spying the small light green jacket on the floor she remembered Alexis. _Where was she?_ Swiftly she grabbed the gun from the desk drawer and stood up. The toilet flushed and Kate spun around just as Alexis emerged from the bathroom.

Her pale cheeks colored slightly as she stammered her apology and that she just needed to use the rest room. Kate sighed and collapsed back onto the couch her grip relaxing on the gun. Cautiously Alexis walked back over and slumped next to Kate. With fearful eyes she glanced at the gun in Kate's hands.

"Sorry Alexis, it just startled me when you weren't here… I thought for a second you'd been…"

"It's okay," Alexis bit her lip, eyes not moving from the gun. "Um…Kate?"

"Yeah?" she sighed.

"Captain Montgomery said you couldn't work on my Dad's case right? Since it wasn't a homicide?"

"Yeah that's right," she said as she laid her head back.

"Well…um…don't you have a friend in the FBI?"

Kate slowly lifted her head back up and looked Alexis in the eye.

"And isn't he with kidnappings?"

Kate mulled it over. She hadn't really thought of him. So far all her thoughts were consumed on Castle being gone. An ancient dull pain pinged her heart as she thought of calling him. She hadn't really ever wanted to see him again…but she had gotten over that along time ago. And it would help her to know what was happening on Castle's case.

That made up her mind and soon she had picked up her phone and dialed the old familiar number. After a few rings he answered business-like.

"Will Sorensen, who is this?"

Okay Will Sorensen is gonna be entering the story and unfortunately I never got to see the episodes where he appeared, although I've heard a lot about him, but I'd really like it if you guys give me feedback on whether I'm getting his character right! Oh and one more thing. I never really decided when this takes place, but if you would like Demming to be apart of it please tell me. I couldn't ever decide so let me know! THANKS!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey once again thanks to all the reviewers, your advice was awesome and it helped a lot. Not to mention all your guys support THANKS.

Chapter Four

William Sorenson sat at his desk tapping an old ballpoint against his knee as he processed the paperwork on his computer. When his phone began to ring, he flipped it open and pressed it to his ear without looking at the caller id.

"Will Sorenson. Who is this?"

"Will?" a small voice asked. Suddenly Will was alert and sitting up straight. Something must be terribly wrong for her to call him and for her to sound like this_._

"Kate?" he asked in bewilderment. "What is it? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine…I just called to ask you a favor…"

He relaxed back into his chair both relieved and a little annoyed. A tiny part of him wished she had called to reconsider his offer of getting back together. However she _had_ called him and he'd do anything for her. "Of course. What is it?"

He heard her let out a long breath. "It's about…Castle."

Inside he growled ferociously. Of course it was for Castle. She wouldn't admit it but he new she had feelings for that self-absorbed jerk the moment he saw them together. For a moment, it seemed as if Kate had finally realized that Will was still her man but…he turned her down. And deep down he suspected that this famous novelist had something to do with it. Therefore he couldn't help the bitterness from seeping into his tone as he spoke.

"Ah right. What has the little rabble-rouser gotten himself into this time?"

"He's…he's been…He's been kidnapped Will," she said in a constricted voice.

Will remained silent, suspended in the shock of her words for about five seconds.

"I thought you would have heard about it by now. Thought perhaps they gave you the case…you really haven't heard?" she continued.

"I've been busy…" he replied shaking his head. "Wow. Kate I'm sorry. When did this-"

"Yesterday." Her voice choked up suddenly.

"And I suppose you would like me to go and volunteer myself onto his case? And give you every little detail the very second it comes in?" I asked trying to lighten her mood by teasing.

"Could you? Oh Will, I'm sorry but I was banned from the case and-"

"Hey Katie, its okay. Honestly. I'll let you know the second anything comes in alright? It'll be okay. We'll find him Katie I promise."

There was a silence before she talked as if she had been too choked up to speak and had nodded then realized he couldn't see.

"Yeah. Thanks Will. Thank you so much…"

"No problem," he sighed and hung up. He couldn't stand to see her so upset over Castle. His lip pulled down in a frown. She hadn't even been this worked up when _he_ had gotten shot.

Sighing again he stood up and walked over to one of his co-workers desk. "Hey, Johnson. You the one who got the case with that uh…famous novelist?

Johnson looked up. "Richard Castle? Yup and no luck so far. We can't find head or tails of this object that his captor wants and no evidence to show us who he or his employer is.

"What object?"

Johnson indicated that Will should pull up a chair.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Kate sighed and shoved the phone back into her pocket. She could tell by his voice he was slightly upset over her reaction to his kidnapping. Even jealous maybe? Why was she reacting this way? Why did she care so much?

_ Because you love him_, a tiny voice in the back of her head whispered. Despite her immediate denial, somehow she felt she was lying to herself.

"Well? What did he say?" Alexis questioned eagerly.

"He said he'd give us the information as soon as he gets it…Alexis you don't know about the…can thing do you? The thing the man wants?"

She shook her head mournfully. "I remember him coming home with it. I thought it was stupid. I mean it was an old can! I told him to throw it away. I had no clue he actually kept it…"

Kate nodded and rubbed Alexis's back solemnly. "Maybe your grandmother might know. What time is she arriving?"

Glancing at the clock Alexis replied, "In about two hours. I told her she should come here. If that's alright…"

"It's fine Lex."

Both of them smiled at each other. The moment was interrupted however by Alexis's phone ringing. She pulled it out happily thinking it was Paige or someone but one look at the I.D. sent her happiness spiraling down it sheer terror.

Alarmed at her sudden pale face Kate reached forward. "Lex? Who is it? You look like you're gonna be sick Hun."

"It's...it's…dad…" her voice was quaking as she showed Kate.

Suddenly Kate felt like throwing up herself.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"I DON'T KNOW WHERE IT IS!" Castle bellowed. He'd lost track of how many times he'd repeated the same phrase.

The man who told Castle to call him Nex sighed. "Really, how stupid do you think I am Mr. Castle? Would you be here if you didn't know where it was?"

Castle's eyes burned with intensity. His words were soft but rang with force and determination. "Even if I did know, I'd never tell you." He gathered the rest of his saliva and spit it at the man's feet.

Tsking he asked tauntingly, "Do I have to break another one of your bones Mr. Castle?"

Sucking in a breath, he prepared himself for another onslaught. Pain was over his body prickling in some places and screaming in others. But despite that Castle tried to remain calm and collected. He couldn't give this man what he wanted.

"Perhaps you'll tell your daughter then? Hm?" Nex whispered.

Castle's eyes widened as his own phone was pressed against his ear.

Suddenly Alexis's voice was heard in a soft, "Hello?" Castle's voice was lost. His daughter's voice sounded like heavenly chimes. It was like a blanket on a cold afternoon. Sunshine on a cloudy day. A candle in a dark room.

"Pumpkin?" he managed as finally tears sprung to his eyes with no intention of stopping.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Daddy!" Alexis gasped. His voice was rough but Kate could hear the adoration for his daughter overflowing in his tone.

"Sweetheart! Oh I can't believe its you! I love you!"

"I love you too Daddy! Are you okay? Are you safe? Are you hurt?"

There was silence for a moment before he responded. "I'll be fine…" Kate winced. That meant he was hurt. And badly. But he didn't want to risk upsetting his daughter. "What about you? You alright, safe?"

"Yes, yes I'm okay I'm with-"

Kate quickly shook her head. She figured it wouldn't help them if they knew where Alexis was. Alexis nodded conveying that she understood. "I'm safe Daddy. Where are you?"

"I'm-" but before he could finish there was a sudden noise then Castle grunted and gave a small cry in pain. In the background they heard, "Now Mr. Castle no giving away our location."

"Daddy!" Alexis squealed her voice going several pitches higher than normal.

His breathing was heavier and came in short ragged bursts. "I'm here. I'm sorry, don't worry I'm…okay."

Alexis burst into tears. "Daddy, I want you to come home. Please come home. I need you. I love you!"

"I'll be home soon I promise! I love you Alexis! Tell Kate that I-"

Castle broke off again.

"Now I'm sorry to break the tender moment Alexis but I'd like to speak with you," he paused and they both heard Castle yelling in the background about something unintelligible. "Sorry to say but I'm having a harder time getting the information out of your daddy than I thought," he chuckled. "He's tougher than he looks apparently. How goes the search for you? Have you found it yet?"

For a moment Alexis looked to petrified to talk. Then she squealed, "Please let him go! He hasn't done anything wrong! Just let him go! Please! PLEASE!"

His voice was soft as silk but sounded deadly. "That's not what I asked Alexis." There was another noise and another Castle's cry of pain. "Answer it please."

"No! We haven't found it! Please just let him go! We don't know where it is!"

There was a pause and Castle's yells become slightly clearer so they could catch words.

"Give...Me phone…don't! Alexis!...Love…Kate…Find it….no!...just…one more…minute!" It sounded as if he were struggled desperately to get the phone back.

Nex whispered quietly. "Ok. Thank you Alexis. I hope you find it soon, so your daddy won't have to suffer much more. Oh and by the way don't even bother trying to find the location of this phone. We'll be gone before you get here."

Silence. Then dial tone.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Castle had remained pretty strong through all of this. But hearing his daughter's voice put a new intensity into the pain and a throbbing ache in his heart. He shouldn't have to put Alexis through this. He shouldn't have picked up the stupid can in the first place…

And now he was sobbing. He tried to stop but he couldn't. They just kept on coming and coming.

"Well…that was a nice little chat wasn't it? Your Alexis seems like quite the charming young lady.

"Do NOT speak her name on your filthy lips!" he roared anger enflaming with the hurt.

Nex held up his hands. "Sure thing Mr. Castle. Now come on. We have to get a move on."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kate moved faster than lightning when her phone rang.

"Hello Will? Did you hear the-"

"Yes we were listening. We traced the call and are heading there right now."

She breathed a small sigh of relief. "And I was thinking something; shouldn't we find the place where Castle found the can thing in the first place?"

"Yes, we already found it. That's our next stop."

"Can you come get me?" she asked already picking up her jacket and holstering her gun.

"Kate," he said sternly. "This isn't your case. And it's dangerous."

"I'm coming Will," she simply stated and knew he couldn't argue.

"….I'll be there in five minutes. Be ready."

**Thanks everyone who read. Intense scenes hopefully coming soon! Stay with me please! Oh and the answer to Demming or No Demming is…drum roll…**

**NO DEMMING!**

**(Honestly I'm a bit relieved. I hate him. No offense to Demming fans intended.)**

**And in case anyone was wondering I DO NOT OWN CASTLE OR PRACTICALLY ANYTHING ELSE!**


	5. Chapter 5

You guys are seriously the best who keep on reviewing! I would send you all cookies if I could! I wouldn't make them myself because I'm a horrible cook (I once while making Mac and Cheese, accidentally lit Ritz crackers on fire- Long Story) but I'd make my mom bake them and she makes these awesome chocolate chips that melt in your mouth…Anyway, yeah that's how much I love ya'll that review.

And I'll say this once again: I DO NOT OWN CASTLE! Or Tylenol or really another else I might have mentioned.

Chapter 5

"Detective…Kate. Please promise me you'll be safe?" Alexis pleaded as Beckett slipped on her bullet-proof vest, biting her lip.

"I'll be fine Lex. And so will you. Just stay here. Martha should be here soon and you've got the cops watching over making sure nothing will bother you ok?" Kate tried to reassure as she finished getting it on. She looked up to see Alexis was staring at the floor, holding back tears. Gently Kate cupped Alexis's chin and lifted her face and looked straight into Alexis's eyes.

Speaking slowly and deeply she said, "Alexis. You listen to me. Everything is going to be right in the end. We'll catch these guys and bring them to justice. We'll get your dad back safe and sound. You understand?"

Gradually Alexis managed to nod, complete trust in her crystal eyes. Without another word Kate broke their eye contact and flew out the door and down the staircase too impatient for the elevator. Finally arriving outside she stood for a moment letting the wind gently caress her face. A small dark Sudan zipped in front of her apartment and she suppressed a smile. She could just picture Castle groaning and going on a long lecture for half an hour about the predictability of the Feds.

Smiling at the memories she opened the passenger door. She pulled the seatbelt across her chest and heard the click before she finally looked up at Will.

Will's eyes scanned her over. "You look terrible."

Kate cheeks burned slightly as she cursed herself for not putting on some make-up or at least attempting to calm her rat nested hair. Unconsciously she tugged a small strand of hair and tucked in behind her ear. Then she scolded herself again. Here she was thinking about her appearance when Castle's life on the line.

"Hello to you too Will," she muttered.

He flashed a quick smile exposing his neat white teeth before turning the key and driving. Kate cocked her gun and asked, "Where exactly is this place?"

"45th Avenue, Brockingham Street. It use to be an old factory, shut down. Supposedly nobody's been in there for ages. An entrepreneur just bought it two months ago with plans the renovate it."

"Are you going to investigate him? He might have a part in this."

He smiled again, a little smug. "My people are already there. They'll call us as soon as they're done." He paused as he took a right turn. "Now…Kate I'm gonna have to ask you to stay inside the car."

Her face expression transformed into complete indignation. "No way! I'm going in with you guys!"

"Kate!" he exclaimed his mouth in a hard line. "You're staying here till it's clear. Then I will come and get you. Alright?"

She didn't answer, her arms folded across her chest, her eyes glinting with a quiet burning injustice.

Will sighed heavily. "Look Kate, I'm just trying to protect you."

At this Kate's face softened but before she could respond, he suddenly glided into a parking spot. Her heart thumped loudly. Castle could be in that building. Kate all of a sudden had the urge to sprint out of the car and tear up the entire place till she found him. However before she acted on the wild instinct, Will spoke catching her attention. His eyes didn't exactly meet hers as he spoke but flitted around, unwilling to make contact.

"If he's in there we'll find him. Don't worry," he spoke softly before shutting the door and joining the other agents.

Kate slid back against the seat. Is this how Castle felt all the time? She hated the feeling of being left behind like a kid while "Mommy and Daddy" went to go take care of adult business. Slumping even more she silently vowed she'd never leave Castle in the car again. That is…if he ever got out of this alive….

A small pop, like a firecracker sharply interrupted her sad contemplation, making her head snap up. Gunfire!

Her reflexes took over as she jumped from the car, pulling out her gun and rushing into the building. Kicking down the door into the main room Kate gasped as a bullet whizzed by her ear. Someone yanked her to safety behind some large crates.

"Dog gone it Kate! I told you to stay in the car!" Wills voice whispered in frustration. He shot some bullets before sinking back behind the crates. He slid down to the ground, back to the boxes and glared at Kate. Some part of her mind wondered in Castle was rubbing off on her. Ignoring his look she asked, "How many?"

Shaking his head he replied. "Not sure. Three at least." A man next to him leaped up taking great aim at a dark figure next to a large machine. A large thud echoed over to them signaling that he had succeeded. Two more thuds followed and Will cheered faintly, relief flooding his face.

Kate quickly cleared the space between her and the nearest fallen man. FBI agents swarmed through the building and began checking everywhere for Castle or any more people. Stiffly she stood over the man and angrily she kicked the gun away from his grip. His breathing was labored and the blood was pouring from his chest. Leaning over his face she belted furiously, "Where is Castle?"

The man smirked as the blood starting to trickle from his mouth. "You'll never find him… He'll be dead…unless our employer gets what he wants…and even then…." The man's voice drifted off as his eyes became unfocused and then vacant.

Cursing under her breath, she stood up and faced Will. "They checked every room. No one."

Soul throbbing she looked at the ground forbidding any tears to come. She wouldn't cry. Kate told herself she knew it was a long shot that Castle would still be here, yet somehow she had let herself hope. And now that hope was dashed into splinters that punctured her heart.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Light flooded Castle's vision as his eyelids gently flitted open. Blinking he took in his new surroundings. It seemed a nicer room, but as far as Castle was concerned it could it have been a five star hotel and he wouldn't have cared. The room was still empty, and Castle was still stuck in a chair.

He groaned slightly wishing desperately for some Tylenol or something. His head was pounding and his body ached. He shook his head again violently but it only made his thought clarity worse.

Castle never did cope well with boredom. He never usually had to deal with it, he could always find something to do, but here all he could do was wait. Wait and be tortured. Blowing wind through his mouth his thoughts once again turned to his family.

Where was Alexis? Was she safe? Was Kate taking care of her? Had they found the container yet?

Castle seriously doubted that though. No one would ever guess where it was. If only he had known…but he supposed it was useless to wish to change what had already happened. He licked his lips as the door behind him opened and sighed.

"Good Morning Mr. Castle," Nex's slippery voice spoke from behind him. "Would you care fore some breakfast?" Castle lifted his head as Nex fingered an apple. Castle's mouth watered slightly as Nex took a large bite.

"Mmm…this is good…fresh too," he added as he took several more bites.

Castle tried not to watch but his stomach betrayed him, letting out a low long grumble. Chuckling Nex stepped closer to Castle.

"You ready to tell us where it's at yet?"

Castle looked into his dark midnight eyes. "You know what surprises me? You had to kidnap me to try and find out where it's at. Pretty desperate move there Sparky. Are you that dumb that you can't find a single can? Because-"

Nex's fist pummeled into Castle chest. Spitting blood from his mouth, Castle groaned and flinched. He guessed that by now he'd broken and fractured several ribs. If he'd get hit there again he was afraid he might puncture a lung or something. He knew he should just keep his mouth shut, but it talking was so built in him, he couldn't help it.

"Come on Nex, just give it up. You'll never find what you're looking for. No one knows where it's at. No one is ever going to find it, especially you! What's in it huh Nex? I want to know what's worth your life, cause that's what it's gonna cost ya."

Instead of replying Nex just stood there, eyes smoldering. Castle squirmed under his gaze. He could already feel the pain that was certainly coming.

Nex's voice was soft as he spoke and deadly slow. "What if I took you're little girl Castle? Is that the only way we'll find out where it's at? I'd awfully hate for it to go that far…"

Castle's eyes widened in horror. His mouth popped open but he was too terrified that no words would come. Every line is his face laced with fear. Nex's lips pulled into a smile.

"Just think about it Mr. Castle," he said before leaving and shutting the door. The sound echoed through the lonely room. It was silent for the space of a second.

Then Castle's eyes filled with tears and they streaked down his bloody cheeks and sobs continued on.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kate eyes may have been upon the road but they were not seeing the long stretch of pavement. She was seeing a chair. Her hands clenched into fists. There had been blood scattered across the floor. And there was still a slight pool of blood on the seat. There were dents and small knife slashes where a weapon must have slipped or missed in the old wood. Her imagination needed no help as she pictured what Castle must have gone through while incarcerated in this chair.

As Kate's vision finally focused in on the present she realized that Will was staring at her concernedly. "What?" she asked rudely, annoyed with the way he was glancing at her.

"You're crying," he spoke gently but he shifted awkwardly, clearly uncomfortable.

Shocked she immediately raised her hand to her cheek and touched the salty wetness. She lifted her finger and stared at it, as if she had never seen a tear before. It shook her, seeing the tear. She was not the type to cry, the only things that could promote those dreaded things, was her family. Why was she crying for Castle? Was it because he had become a dear friend? Somehow she sensed he had wormed his way into something more…

"Kate. We're here," he whispered before quickly making his escape.

She sighed and finished wiping the tears and settled back into the leather seat, trying to get comfortable. Abruptly the vibration of the phone made her heart leap. She just begged that a suffering Castle wasn't on the other line. A fleeting look at the I.D. and she let her heart relax. It was just Alexis.

"Alexis?"

"Kate! Hi. Gram is back," she spoke and Kate smiled. She already sounded better, her voice less croaked and worn,

"Oh that's good! But uh…why are you calling? Is something wrong?" she questioned confused.

"Oh no! It's just that..." Alexis hesitated. "Gram thinks she knows where my dad might have put that thing that they want."

**Hey sorry everyone for the delay. Went to Girl's Camp and just got back today. So Sorry! And I beg your pardon about the suckiness of this chapter. It's getting really late and I just wanted to finish it. **** Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Aw...you guys are so sweet! Lol. Oh and pardon about my lack of knowledge of N.Y.C streets. I'm just making this up because I'm clueless.

Don't own Castle or anything else in here that anyone would want to sue me for!

Chapter Six

_Maybe I should just tell them…_

NO! Another voice cried. It was stronger than the other voice in his head, but it was weakening with every blow.

The smell of burning flesh filled his nostrils as he screeched in agony trying to escape the hot branding iron.

Nex chuckled. "Look Mr. Castle," he gloated lifting his wrist from the chair. You're branded. I use to use this on my fathers cows back in Texas. That was before I got employed for my boss however. Now I use it on stupid people like you who think they can with hold information from me." He crouched down to Castle's level and grabbed his chin roughly pulling it to face him.

"Mr. Castle…you know you'll have to tell me eventually. So why put it off when you can just tell me now and it'll stop the pain. I'll let you go back to your family…you want that don't you."

Hollow pain echoed in his deep eyes as Castle spoke, defeat in his voice.

"Alright…I'll tell you where it's at…"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kate glanced at the keys. Then back outside. Then back at the ignition. No, no, no, NO! Her sensible side argued. But her overreaction side won over. Kate hopped over into the driver's seat, took a deep breath, and gunned the engine.

They have plenty of other cars, she consoled herself. They didn't really need this one. But she couldn't really deny it. She was hijacking a federal vehicle. For Castle.

That was the only thing that was on her mind as the road flew beneath her tires. That she was so close to getting Castle back. She pulled along side her apartment, where she saw the two red-headed women waiting for her. "Get in you two and Martha you can explain more on the way alright? Now which exit do I take on the highway?"

"356th," Martha spoke helping Alexis in. Her eyes were wide, but they weren't rimmed with red like Alexis's were. Shock must still be the overpowering emotion at the moment. Her slightly wrinkled hands shook as she laced the seatbelt across her lap.

Checking once more that they were both safely in the car, Kate sped off. Turning her head back she spoke through gritted teeth. "Now Martha, please tell me why your son would place that can in some old person's back yard!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Okay…okay I'll tell you…"

The eagerness in Nex's eyes made his expression even more twisted. He grabbed the front of Castle's shirt and pulled him closer. "Tell me!"

Castle screwed up his last amount of courage, drew enough saliva and spit it the man's face. As Nex scrambled backwards Castle murmured quietly. "Up yours."

Fury incased Nex's features. Immediately Nex drew his gun and shoved it into Castles gut. Their faces were inches away from each other as they both breathed heavily.

Nex's fingered clenched tighter on the gun, bringing the trigger closer, a millimeter away from firing. Just as Castle was seeing his life flash before his eyes, a bang from the door interrupted them.

"Nex! I think we've got it. A federal car just locked an address in its G.P.S!" a boy yelled from the doorway. He looked barely over nineteen.

Slowly the raging fire burned out from Nex's eyes and he stepped away from Castle, but didn't put his gun away. "What's the address?" he whispered.

"413 Mulberry Street on 5th Avenue in Manhattan," the boy spoke, practically jumping up and down.

Castle gasped loudly and jerked his head up. A vile happiness rose into Nex's smile as he assessed Castle's reaction. "Well, well, well, Mr. Castle. Looks like we won't be needing you anymore." Then raised the gun again and pointed it at Castle's head.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Kate, do you really think they'll let Rick go?" Martha asked tentatively.

"I sure hope so Martha," Kate whispered eyeing the G.P.S. as it led them threw the streets.

Alexis had begun hop up and down in her seat. "Oh! Oh! I see it! I see it!"

Stepping on the pedal, Kate zoomed towards the small shabby house and jerked into the gravel driveway, sending the pebbles skidding.

"It'll be somewhere by her grave," Martha whispered. Kate nodded in reply. Looking back at the two women, whom see had become very close to in a matter of minutes, she promised. "I'll be back in a second. Then we'll get Rick back."

Alexis and Martha nodded in unison, both faces stuck in worry but were then masked in belief, belief in Kate and her conviction that everything would be alright.

With a lump rising in her throat Kate scrambled from the car and slowly walked up to the wooden door. The brass knob was cool to the touch as her fingers closed it upon it. With a little push the door slid open revealing a small dusty front room. One hand over her gun she preceded across the ancient rug. Glancing at the fireplace mantle she paused, intrigued. Picking up one of the many picture frames she lifted it to her eyes, blowing off the dust, and squinted.

It was Castle! He was younger here, perhaps still in high school. He was sitting upon a flower printed couch, a book in his hands as he laughed; his blue eyes twinkling in merriment. Opposite him was an older woman, wrinkled like a tortoise, but she too was laughing, relaxing into a wooden rocking chair. There was no similarity between Castle and the woman, no similar features, but Kate could practically feel their fondness for each other emanating from the worn photo. Smiling tenderly Kate placed back the photograph and continued through to the back door which swung open with a creak.

The back yard seemed in much better condition than the house. Flowers were in full bloom, every color and size graced along the stone wall. There were also dozens of cans of every type. Some looked like soup cans; some looked ancient enough to be the first can ever made. They were hidden among the flowers, some in piles, and even some were hanging from the tree by colorful string. The weeping willows branches swung slowly in the gentle breeze making some of them clink together. Below the tree was a small stone slab that bore the words Emily Tristan Foster along with a date of her birth and death. Leaning against the tree was a book, the same book Kate realized that was in that photo. And next to the book was another can. Kneeling swiftly she picked up the can and down fluttered a small scrap of paper. Snatching it before it blew away she read the familiar scrawl.

Dear Emily,

I found this can today. I thought I should add it to your collection. It was old, or as you would have said, had a lot of stories to tell, and it reminded me of you. Perhaps on sheer coincidence I also dug up the book you used to love. Reading it again made me smile. So I'll sit here for a moment and read it to you again.

Missing you as always,

RC

Warmness for Richard Castle blossomed in her chest. She knew he had had a tender heart, having glimpsed it on a rare occasion, but seeing this letter he had written was like seeing another side of Castle. One that she liked, a lot.

As she put the note back by the book she turned the can over in her hands. So much trouble over a simple thing. She shook her head. Whatever was inside, however dangerous and powerful, was not worth Castle's life to her. Suddenly a weird excitement filled her. Now she could get them to release Castle! And everything would go back to normal!

Her happy moment was quickly ended as she felt the cold metal of a gun being placed at the back of her head and a small slick voice whispering, "Well done detective."

**Thanks again for reading! You guys are the best! My love to you all and I promise the next one will be up soon! Did I do an okay job with where the can thingy was at? I'll hopefully be able to explain better as to why soon. Please Review!**

**P.S. What are your guesses as to what is in that stupid can?**


	7. Chapter 7

Don't sue me. I don't own it.

Chapter 7

Will scuffed the dirt in front of the building angrily, when he saw that his car was missing. He didn't have to ask if Kate was here, he already knew it had been her. But the question was why? Why would she feel the need to steal his car? Why couldn't she have just waited until they returned?

Angrily he pulled out his cell phone and immediately speed dialed her number. After a few long rings someone answered.

"Hello?" a young girl's timid voice spoke.

Alarmed Will questioned, "Who is this?"

"Um…" the voice quavered. "My name's Alexis. Alexis Castle."

Will groaned and understood. That didn't make his patience any better. "And why Miss Castle are you answering Detective Beckett's cell phone?"

"She went outside," the voice challenged, probably not liking his attitude or tone.

"Wait…are you in my car?" Will asked beginning to pace as his colleagues glanced at him strangely.

The girl didn't answer. It was quiet. Then there was a shuffling a small thump as if she had just ducked and hid. Quietly he heard a soft, "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh…"

"What is it?" he cried.

"We knew where the can was…" the girls voice was hushed now and shaking with fear, "And so Kate went into the backyard to get it…but now some people just came…they didn't see us. They just went into the backyard…"

Will's breathing stopped for a second, worry stopping his thought process before his professional manner took over. "Okay, so they don't know that you are in the car right? Who else is with you?"

"It's me and my grandmother. No, I think they just thought it was Kate," she whispered.

"Okay now listen carefully, this is what I want you to do if Kate doesn't come back alright?" he spoke slowly as he quickly signaled for the rest of the team to get in their cars.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Her body stiffened. She cursed herself under her breath for having her guard down, even for a second.

"Now I would hate to put a bullet through your pretty face, so why don't you just stand up nice and slowly and turn around Detective with your hands away from your body."

Kate scowled. She tried to think of some move she could pull but her mind was blank. He had a gun to her head. And she didn't have any doubt that if she tried something, he would shoot her without blinking. She raised her hands into the air and twisted around cautiously before standing up.

The man before her smirked and ordered, "Now take your gun off and set it down on the ground."

She didn't move and he raised an eyebrow. "Now," he commanded cocking his gun.

Grinding her teeth she took it from its holster and set it gently down. Without her weapon she felt helpless and almost defeated. "Are you Nex?" she spoke with contempt trying to stare him down.

Again he snorted. "No ma'am, I'm not that important. Neither are you. We just want that can. So if you would be much obliged, hand it over and we'll go."

Her hand clutched it tighter. "What about Rick?"

"Oh you mean the writer? The one that won't stop talking?" he chuckled. "Don't worry about him ma'am. He'll be alright."

"I want to see him. I want to be there when you let him go," she said with resolve.

He smiled, "What makes you think we're going to let you do that?"

"Because I have what you want," she declared boldly indicating the can.

"Well you know I could just shoot you and that would solve this little issue," he said still smiling.

Kate gulped. He was right. They didn't need her. He could just kill her and they would have what they wanted…

"Please," she tried. "It would be less of a mess. I'll hand it over the moment I see that Castle's free."

He eyed her. For a moment Kate thought she saw a small sadness in his eyes before it disappeared. Somehow she got the feeling that he didn't really want to shoot her at all.

He sighed. "Alright…Ethan, get the blindfold." Suddenly a young man with dusty blonde hair appeared and with an apologetic look approached Kate.

"Oh wait! Could you take that off?" he said gesturing to her chest. For a wild moment she thought he meant her shirt and her face showed shock. He snorted again in response. "Relax detective, I meant your bullet vest. What kind of men do you think we are?"

_Evil, vile, worthless, spawn of the devil, men, _she thought while stripping off her only protection against the bullets.

The man nodded distractedly. "Okay Ethan go ahead. By the way, my names Jim."

Ethan approached her hesitantly. She heard a mumbled, "Sorry," as he tightened the dark material over her eyelids. Kate felt more arms wrap around her own and guide her forward. Fear gripped her as she thought of Martha and Alexis. Had they got them too?

As she was carefully led into a mysterious car, she was suddenly filled with hope. If they hadn't realized about the two women in the Sudan, then they could follow them. She prayed they would think to bring some kind of reinforcements with them. Maybe they could get Castle and whatever was in the can to safety.

The car started its engine and Kate jerked back into her seat as they sped away. She tried keeping track of where they were but it was useless. They were probably using an indirect way to get there to confuse her anyways.

Her heart seemed to try and beat its way out of her chest. Even though she had no weapon, no protection, and she didn't know where she was going, she somehow felt good inside.

_I'm coming Castle!_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Martha's hands were still shaking as she was tensely clutching the steering wheel. Alexis was still on the phone with Will.

"Okay Miss Castle, we'll be right behind you alright? Don't park when they park. Circle around first and make sure they have left before you park. We should be there by then, okay?"

Alexis confirmed and watched the car about a block in front of them. She prayed desperately that they wouldn't notice them following and would lead them to her dad.

_Oh daddy…_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kate stumbled only once on the long staircase. They had left the blindfold on even when they had entered the building. The steps were creaking. As they reached the last step, she could hear shouting coming from somewhere. They took off her blindfold and she held the can closer to her chest.

They neared the door. There was a grunt of pain. More yelling. One of the voices was Castle. Immediately one of the men standing next to her opened the door.

There was Castle! He looked like a corpse. His skin was bloody and bruised, complexion pale and sickly. He couldn't stand up straight and his breathing was ragged and wheezy. Their eyes connected for a moment and Castle's filled with shock and despair.

"Kate…" he breathed softly before Nex slammed his fist into Castle's skull. Castle's body slammed against the wall and he crumpled to the floor, eyes shut, face twisted in pain. He hunched over himself, unable to move.

"Rick!" Kate screeched and tried to leap forward, but the men restrained her. Tears started to overwhelm her.

Nex wiped his slightly bleeding mouth. "I'm gonna kill whoever wasn't on guard duty to watch his pathetic hide," he hissed.

Jim stepped forward, flinching at the sight of Castle. "Uh… how did he get out sir?"

Nex glared at Castle's battered body, and then faced Jim. "That's not of consequence. Now why did you feel the need to bring her," he said slowly approaching Kate. With murder in her fiery eyes she gave this man every inch of hate in her being as she met his eyes. The only time she had felt this much anger toward one person, was when her mother had been killed.

Nex smiled in return, seemingly amused at her.

"Well…uh…she has the object you requested…uh sir," Jim stuttered. He seemed much less sure of himself around Nex. Nex himself abruptly had a maniacal happiness in his eyes as he took note of the can.

"Why did you not just take it from her? Surely it wouldn't have been that difficult," he sneered.

Jim remained silent, apparently suddenly extremely interested in the floor.

Nex sighed, not taking his eyes from the can. "Well then. Leave. I'll deal with them." Jim hesitated. "Now." Jim eyes seemed to echo an apology before he left with the other young men leaving Kate and Castle alone with Nex.

Nex met Kate's eyes again. "So here's how it'll go. You hand me that can and I'll open the door and you're free to go."

Kate gritted her teeth. "How will I know that you won't shoot me as soon as I hand it over?"

Chuckling he spoke, "True," before pulling the gun back out of his pocket. "But if you don't I'll put dear Mr. Castle out of his misery." Adding emphasis he shoved his boot into Castle's stomach. Castle let out a garbled cry of anguish, shuddering back.

"Stop it!" Kate cried. "Please don't. Here take it!" All her reasons for not handing it over suddenly disappeared into oblivion with the threat of Castle's life and his cries lingering in the still air. "Just…don't hurt him!" She held out the can in her shaking palm.

Like a falcon swooping upon its prey he launched at the can, his eyes aglow, like a father would look upon his newborn baby.

Kate flew to Castle's side, straddled him and the tears were ever present upon her cheeks as she lifted his face. "Rick. Are you alright?" she spoke softly. His eyes opened slowly.

"You know if I wasn't totally incapacitated, this would be so hott," he spoke hoarsely, his lips pulling into a weak smile.

"Oh Castle…" she sighed in relief and annoyance. He was going to be okay.

"Tender, tender," Nex spoke, making Kate jump to her feet and back away several paces. Tucking the can inside his jacket pocket he stepped towards Kate, who in turn stepped back putting Castle slightly behind Nex. Castle's eyes darted between Nex and Kate, wide and fearful.

Nex's voice was serene as he said, "Now thank you for your assistance Detective Beckett and Mr. Castle." Slowly he lifted the gun and aimed at her chest.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Castle had been struck with Kate the moment he had first laid eyes on her. It was not only her beauty that had him stunned, but her whole personality. Her determination, wit, sarcasm, and grit had him lost for words, which in its self was amazing. And despite the fact that he teased and mocked her all the time, and acted so uncaring, he really did have deep feelings for her. He loved her.

And when he had seen her_ here, _none of the wounds, none of the pain he had been privy to the last couple of days compared with that pain of having her here. He did not want to her to be hurt like he had been.

Lying on the floor helpless felt so wrong to him. He should be helping her, someone, doing something, but his body betrayed him. It utterly refused to move. It desperately screamed for rest, to lay here for one more minute. He opened his eyelids again however, but Kate was no longer above him. He sat up slightly, wincing. His eyes bugged as he watched Nex draw his gun and point it at Kate.

No.

One word drove him. One thought, one purpose.

No.

Kate's eyes were fixated upon the gun and Nex's eyes fixated upon her. No one noticed him stirring.

No.

He rose, no longer able to feel the pain as Nex's hand starting to pull the trigger.

No.

With that, Richard Castle leapt at Nex, putting himself between Kate and the deadly blast of the gun.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Being a detective, Kate was use to guns and shooting. After her first showdown as a cop it had been routine after that. But as she stared down at the weapon that she was sure going to take her life in a few moments, all she could feel was fear. Like a cornered animal it took her over, overriding her judgment and thinking.

But suddenly a giant mass flew out of no-where, hiding the gun and shooter from view. Kate jerked her head to meet his crystal blue eyes that flowed with devotion and concrete determination. Before she could utter a sound or cry, a sound like a fire cracker exploded, and Castle's face changed.

All she could do was scream as Richard Castle crumpled and landed, lifeless, onto the floor.

**Thanks for the great support everyone! The story is now pretty much at the climax and soon will be drifting towards a close…**** When this is over I won't know what to do with myself! Haha. You guys are amazing! Would it be selfish for me to ask for more reviews?**

**Oh well I'm asking anyways! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't have anything of value really so I don't know why anyone would try and sue me but here's it anyways: I DON'T OWN CASTLE**

**And by-the-way: I am not a doctor…so…yeah…**

Chapter 8

Kate's scream was soon lost as several men burst into the room, over flooding it with bodies emblazed with the yellow imprint F.B.I. Kate did not care as they struggled to take down Nex and began to arrest everyone else.

She was still screaming her denial as she crawled her way across the crowed floor till she threw herself at Castle. Her eyes widened. The blood was already soaking his shirt and spilling onto the floor creating a small pool of the liquid around him.

"Oh…" she cried softly and placed her trembling hands next to his bullet wound and pressed hard.

His opened a small amount and wandered around the room until they rested on her face. "Kate!" he spoke with relief, his voice barely audible. "Are…you…okay?"

She laughed her tears dripping onto his chest and she leaned closer. "Rick. Why, why did you do that! You're so stupid! So stupid!"

His lips lifted at the corners. But then he was overcome with violent coughs. Once they subsided he tried to talk again. "Kate…take…take care of Alexis…" His eyes began to close.

"Castle! Do you hear me Richard Castle! You are not going to die! So don't YOU DARE try and leave me behind!" Her sobbing increased as she yelled distraughtly. "LOOK AT ME!"

His eyes opened a tiny bit more and they searched for Kate. "Kate…" he moaned.

"Listen to me Richard Castle. You're going to live. The ambulance will come, you'll get all patched up, and you'll go and take care of Alexis. Then we can go solve cases together again. Okay? Okay Rick?" she cried wishing desperately that is how it could happen.

With difficulty Castle raised his hand and placed it with much care on Kate's head. "I'm…cold…Kate," his lips moved slowly and tiredly. His eyes filled with an intensity that would not allow her to look away. "I..I…I love you Kate…"

She sucked in a breath, shocked. Her bosom was abruptly aglow with feelings she never knew she could have felt before. Love like she never knew enveloped her and wrapped her up in its security and surety. As she gazed back into his burning eyes she was shook with the truthfulness of his words. What astounded her just as much was that she realized she loved him too. Without a doubt, she had finally come to terms that she had fallen madly in love with the man that now lay before her, his life slowly slipping away.

Just after those words escaped his mouth, then did Richard Castle's full-of-life eyes shut with finality and let one last long breath seep from his lungs before his hand came crashing down to the cold cement floor and his whole body became limp.

"NO! CASTLE! I LOVE YOU TOO! DON'T LEAVE ME! I LOVE YOU!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The nervous E.M.T wrung his gloved hands together agitated. This was his first call since becoming an E.M.T and it sounded like the guy wasn't going to make it. A person dying was a part of working at a hospital, but it still hurt every time. The young man was just grateful he had some more experience E.M.T's with him to help him try and save this man's life.

The ambulance pulled up to a flurry of chaotic activity. F.B.I. agents were running frantic, placing of cuffs on at least a dozen men and boys and in the midst of this were too women, a young girl and an older lady huddled together, they're faces plastered in worry and fear.

Several men leaped out of the ambulance and called for the injured body. Through the crowd, many agents carefully were carrying a body. He gasped slightly as he took in the sight of this man. He hadn't just been shut. He was bruised and scarred as if he had been used as a punching bag.

Suddenly the two women gasped in horrific recollection. They ran forward trying to get to him charging through the crowd. Both of them were yelling.

"Richard!"

"Daddy! DADDY!"

The E.M.T. winced. This was going to be worse with the family so near. Another hysterical woman was clutching the man's hand and she seemed to be saying something over and over, her face deadly pale. Swiftly the doctors strapped him into the stretcher and loaded him into the car swiftly working around everyone, lacing tubes, needles, into his skin and into the machines. Throughout this the women still gripped his hand. He caught a couple words of her repeated mantra.

"I love you. I love you. Don't leave me and Alexis. Please. I love you."

Waking from his thoughtful trance, the E.M.T. quickly tried to analyze the situation. The heart monitor maintained a steady long beep, the line not wavering from its straight course.

Someone handed him the defibrillator and he wished that his hands would stop shaking. One of his peers, a middle-aged man with silver glasses nodded to him and whispered reassuringly, "You can do it Jason."

"Okay 30 joules," he whispered rubbing the pads together as someone ripped open his shirt.

"Ready and clear," he said pressing it against the man's chest. His body jerked, but the line still didn't move. Jason wiped the sweat from his forehead and rubbed the pads again. "Moving up to 50 joules. Ready and-"

"DADDY!" the young red-head hopped on board, followed by the other woman. As soon as they were in someone shut the door. The siren blared as the ambulance sped through the streets racing to get to the hospital.

"And clear!" he finished. The man jumped off the table, but the tone of the monitor refused to beep.

The young girl sank into the woman holding his hand's chest. The woman wrapped her other arm and squeezed her tight. Both had on faces of utter defeat and loss.

Jason growled and rubbed the pads together again. "Come on!" he yelled at the man. "You have a family! You have to stay alive! You do want to stay with them don't you? So COME ON!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kate no longer shed any tears. All she could see was Castle's unresponsive body and the deadly straight line.

Guilt, like a tidal wave slammed against her and she drowned in it. If it wasn't for her it, he wouldn't be lying here. He should be the one standing and holding his daughter, not her.

The man that had been trying to bring Castle back was now yelling, something indecipherable to Kate. Martha now came rushing over and soon seized Alexis and Kate her body heaving in sobs. Finally accepting Kate grudgingly let go of Castle's hand and melted into Alexis in Martha the three becoming one in that moment of grief.

_I never got to tell him I loved him…_

At this moment of sheer disappointment and absolute loss the three women stopped crying and listened to the most miraculous sound they had ever heard.

The beating of Richard Castle's heart.

**HE'S ALIVE! Haha at one point I actually considered killing him but…COME ON! How could I kill someone like Castle? Anywayz, I'm sending more mental cookies to my reviewers! Sorry I'm needy could you give me some more reviews? Please? Lol THANKS! **

**MY LOVE TO YOU ALL!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone, Lovely reviews as always. Thanks so much, I appreciate your comments more than you know! Once again I am not a doctor so sorry.

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN CASTLE OR ANYTHING ELSE that's worth suing over.

Chapter 9

Richard's hand was limp and cold in hers, the skin like paper, almost translucent. The sirens were still blazing as the doctors worked diligently on Castle, calling out to each other. Alexis, Martha, and Kate were all still huddled together; balancing on the edge of disaster, knowing that any second their entire lives would come crashing down

When his had heart began to pump again all three women were overjoyed beyond words, but quickly became solemn again. It could easily slip back into quiet surrender at any moment. Castle was not out of the woods yet.

Arriving at the hospital more doctors and nurses crowded Castle's stretcher making it harder for Kate to keep a hold of his hand. But she gripped it ever tighter, never wanting to let go again. People's voices bounced off of her, she didn't hear them that pleaded for her to let go as they raced down the white corridors.

Finally a wrinkled woman's hand tore hers away from Castle's. Kate stumbled forward sobbing, "No!"

The same woman forcefully held her back. "Ma'am! Ma'am! You have to let us do our job! We're trying to help him! It'll be best for him if you stay here!"

Those words finally struck Kate and she stopped trying to get back to Castle. Nodding at the woman she apologized lamely.

The woman's brown eyes softened. "It's okay dear. Come on you three. I'll take you to the waiting room," she consoled as she led the small band quietly down the halls and into a little off-set area with two dull purple couches, an ancient T.V., and a leather lazy boy.

Smiling sadly at them the woman spoke, "The patient will be surgery for awhile as they try to sustain him. You can wait here if you wish and we'll update you as soon as we can." Giving one last look of sympathy she zoomed away.

Kate squeezed Martha's and Alexis's hand before collapsing on the couch and putting her head in her hands.

"Oh deary…" Martha spoke gently placing a hand on Kate's back and rubbing it slowly in circles. "He'll be fine. He'll be alright."

In anguish Kate spoke behind her hands," It's all my fault Martha, if it wasn't for me-"

"If it wasn't for you Kate, he'd still be in that awful place being tortured right now. He would jump in front of a bullet for you any day sweetheart. And I'm proud of him and you," she spoke firmly.

Kate cried harder, it had been a long time since she had been spoken to like a daughter. Alexis slumped over onto Kate's shoulder holding back tears of her own. Eyes closed she relaxed, all the emotion turmoil raging inside her quieting as she listened to Kate's slow breathing. Before five seconds was over Alexis was asleep her head lying on her shoulder.

Yawning Martha slunk back into the couch. "Kate…wake me when…wake me when the doctor…comes back…" her eyelids shut leaving Kate alone to watch as hurried nurses in rainbow scrubs raced across the neatly tiled corridors.

"Beckett!" a chorus of voices called anxiously as she jerked her head to see three worried figures striding over to meet her.

"What happened?"

"What's going-"

"Is Castle gonna be-"

"Shh!" Kate whispered and gestured to the sleeping Martha and Alexis. Quickly her three best friends took the seat opposite her.

"Girl, is Castle alright? We got the call from Will and rushed here as quickly as we could!" Lanie whispered, eyeing Kate painfully.

Looking back into her chocolate eyes, she sighed. "We don't know yet. He's in surgery. As soon as…something happens they said they would come and tell us. We've only been here for a few minutes."

"So what happened?" Ryan questioned, leaning forward anxiety and curiosity in his eyes. "How did you end up finding Castle?" he continued to ask while Esposito nodded repeatedly.

Sighing Kate lovingly glanced at the two red-heads lying in fitful sleep. "Martha came home and told Alexis where she thought she knew where the can was. She called me and I took Will's car, picked them up, and drove there."

"Where was it?" they asked in unison.

"Emily Tristan Foster's home," Kate paused and seeing their confused expressions decided to elaborate. "Rick…Castle never really knew his grandparents that much and when he was in high school he joined the adopt-a-grandparent program and became really close with a lady named Emily. Almost everyday he would come and read to her. She also collected cans. She died his senior year. I guess that when Castle found that can it reminded him of her and he went and put it by her grave. She was buried in her backyard."

Ryan, Lanie, and Esposito all smiled softly until Esposito broke the comfortable silence. "So, what happened when you found it?"

Grimacing she spoke regrettably, "I let my guard down as I was reading the letter he wrote her. Someone put a gun to my head. I had no choice but to stand up and drop my gun." Musing she said mainly to herself, "I don't really think he wanted to kill me. None of them did…maybe Nex blackmailed them. But anyways I convinced them to take me to Castle. But they made me take off my vest. They blindfolded me and took me to this building. Luckily I suppose they didn't know about Alexis and Martha and they followed us. When I got there, Castle somehow managed to get out of his chair but Nex," she winced, "Found out and was attacking him. He made everyone else leave the room. Castle was on the floor…" her voice slowed to a quavering whisper as several knots leapt into her throat. "I had to hand it over. He kept on hitting him and hitting him. I knelt down after I gave it to him to see if Castle was alright, and after he made some perverted joke I knew he was gonna be okay." She chuckled and smiled despite the tears leaking down her cheeks. Lanie gripped her hand comfortingly.

"But…but then, Nex said he was going to kill us. I backed away from Castle. Nex lifted the gun and I thought it was over. But Castle….Rick jumped at Nex and got shot instead just as the F.B.I arrived…" her entire body was shaking now with uncontrollable sobs. "I tried to stop the bleeding but there was so much blood…and he put his hand in my hair and told me…He told me that he loved me…" she could no longer continue and found herself in Lanie's comforting arms until she could control herself. As Lanie pulled away Kate saw that all three of them had tears welled up or streaking down their cheeks.

"Sweetie," Lanie spoke taking Kate's hand. "We should go and get you cleaned up. Come on."

Nodding numbly she started to stand, but Alexis whimpered in her sleep and snuggled closer to Kate.

"Alexis. I'll be right back," Kate whispered, carefully transitioning Alexis's body to lie down on the couch. Alexis stopped whimpering but her lips pulled down into a stressful frown.

Lanie pulled Kate away telling the boys to watch Alexis and Martha. "Honey you're a mess…" she said sighing as they walked into the bathroom. "Come on, let's wash off the blood.

Stunned Kate looked at herself in the mirror, realizing in horror that almost her entire front was soaked in blood. Vigorously she scrubbed her hands, feeling sick as Castle's blood washed away into the sink. Lanie watched sadly and held up a scrub t-shirt. "I grabbed it from one of the nurses."

Gratefully Kate snatched it and quickly peeled off her shirt in the bathroom stall and replaced it. Returning to the sink Kate continued to manically scrub, but not being able to see anything but red, that awful red blood that belonged to Rick, that was on still on her hands, figuratively and literally. It was still all her fault no matter what any one said.

"Do you love him?" Lanie asked suddenly.

Bewildered Kate glanced up at her friend. "What?"

"Do you love him?" she repeated.

Out of force of habit she automatically opened her mouth to deny it immediately but then she closed her jaw and shook her head. "Yes."

"Girl! Finally! I was wondering what would finally bring you to face it!" Lanie said grinning. "I was starting to give up on you! I thought you would never give in. Ha! We win the bet! Aw, Kate I'm so happy for you."

"But Lanie," she said in indignation, "He might never find out! He might die before I get to tell him!"

Lanie smiled at placed her hands on Kate's shoulders. "Kate Beckett. Do you really think that Castle- _Castle_," she emphasized, "Would give up before he got to see what you said back? He'd travel to the ends of the earth just to hear you say some witty comment thing back. Do you think he'd let you forget that you tried to rescue him? Honey he'll never let you forget it."

Kate finally smiled and sniffed, wiping her tears. "Yeah…yeah you're right."

Lanie laughed. "Aren't I always?" slipping into a more serious tone she added. "So don't worry about it. He'll make it through this and be back to his good old annoying self in no time."

"Thank you Lanie," she whispered before clasping herself into her best friend. Walking out, Kate walked with her head a little higher, her soul lighter, and approached the waiting room. She slid back in between Martha and Alexis, the latter sighing happily and snuggled closer. Smiling Kate begun running her fingers through Alexis's shimmering hair. Soon she had dozed off.

Jolting somewhat, Kate awoke, not knowing how long she had been out. To her surprise Alexis and Martha were wide awake and listening to an old doctor. Heart beating faster, Kate quickly caught onto the conversation.

"-but his chances are still very low. He's in risk of severe infection, his lung might collapse, his heart might go into recession or a panic attack, he might not respond to his treatments, and we're still not sure how hard his brain was affected. However since he is fairly stable you are welcome to see him. He will probably not wake up for several hours or days, but you still can visit him."

Standing up, the small group followed the doctor till he led them to a room. When he opened the door, Alexis flew to her father's side, Martha close behind, the two male detectives and the morgue examiner hung back shocked to see their friend in this condition, while Kate stood outside, almost refusing to go in.

As she did cross into his room she shut her eyes, hating the sight.

_Oh Rick…_

_**Yeah so basically just a bunch of talking and stuff…haha and sorry bout the wait, been hectic at home. THANKS tho for reading. Please review cause I need reviews like candy. ( I love candy) Not an exciting chapter, but who is pumped for having Castle wake up and "talk" with Kate? And maybe FINALLY finding out what is in the can that started this whole mess?**_


	10. Chapter 10

Ah. Had a headache and was sick, but I had nothing else to do so I wrote this. Hopefully it doesn't suck as bad as my sickness! Haha you guys better be grateful for my suffering.

I really don't feel like writing a disclaimer so if you want to read one, refer to the other chapters.

Chapter 10

"Kate, I'm going to the cafeteria. You want me to get you something?" Martha asked as she grabbed her purse.

Shaking her head she whispered a soft no, before turning her attention back to Castle. He didn't look like Castle. Castle was not pale and sickly. Castle would not be wrapped in bandages or have tubes sticking into his skin. Castle would not look so…dead.

Castle was life. Kate frowned and stroked his right hand, one of the few places not covered with cuts or bruises. She faintly heard behind her Martha's sigh.

"Darling, neglecting your own health won't make Rick wake up any sooner," she said and when Kate didn't answer she sighed again and left the room. Rubbing her eyes, Kate yawned. It had been a day and a half since he had been shot and she had only managed to catch a few moments of haunted sleep. But Martha was right. It wouldn't help her situation if she fainted from sleep deprivation. The chair scraped slightly as she pulled it closer to his bed. Laying her head down on his warm chest, Kate smiled and closed her eyes. If she used her imagination she could almost believe that he wasn't hurt and they were somewhere cozy, perhaps on his couch after a long day together…

The creaking of the door woke her from her day-dreaming and she frowned, a furrow forming between her brow. She didn't want to come back and face the harsh reality.

"Kate?" Will whispered and Kate's eyes popped open as she instantly stood up.

"Will!" she cried happily, smiling. "It's good to see you!" her mouth turned up as she noticed the bag of donuts in his hand.

"Hey Kate," he said. "I figured you weren't eating much so I decided to bring some stuff for you." He lifted up the bag.

Laughing and gesturing to a seat she corresponded her thanks and sat back down.

Seating himself, he passed over the sprinkled donut and she accepted, immediately taking a bite.

"Where's his daughter?" he asked eating his own.

Kate sighed. "We decided she should go back to school. Get back to normal." She grimaced, knowing that it was virtually impossible.

"How's he doing?" he asked, glancing at Castle with sympathy in his eyes.

Studying and scowling at her donut in her hands, she spoke softly, "He's better…but still not off the hook. There are so many issues. He could take a turn for the worst at any time. The doctors would be less worried if he would wake up." She sniffled and then embarrassed wiped her eyes before they could form tears.

He nodded. "I also thought I'd bring you the news about Nex," he spoke changing subject abruptly.

She snapped her head up, immediately interested. "What news?"

Grinning he spoke jubilantly, "His real name is actually Sam Donovan. The trial is next week. We've got him on several kidnappings, torturing, burglaries, murder, and attempted murder of a cop." He smiled again, "He's going to be locked away for a long time."

"What about the other kids? The men who worked for Ne- Donovan?" she asked. She still had the hunch that they weren't there because they wanted to. Her hunches were usually correct, but a hunch wouldn't do those men any good.

Tiredly he ran a hand through his hair. "Not sure. Most of them were blackmailed. Some of them we're squeaky clean college kids who said they got into debt and had no where else to turn so they took this job. But then when they found out what their job really was, were told that if they told anyone what was doing he would kill their families."

"What about the can?" she questioned instead.

He nodded, "Yeah we were able to get it from him, it's now in F.B.I. custody."

She leaned closer expectantly. "And? What was in the can?" she demanded anxiously.

Will's mouth turned up at the corners. "Sorry but that's confidentional. I've been told that it's top secret and I am sworn to secrecy."

Kate was just about to yell out in complete indignation, but someone else beat her to it.

"WHAT? I SERIOUSLY CAN'T KNOW WHAT I WAS KIDNAPPED FOR?"

Gasping Kate twirled around and cried out in joy to see Castle's eyelids finally open at last.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Pain. Hot searing pain that blinded all his other senses. It was all that Richard Castle felt. Darkness. Something black and cold was close. Something that would release him from pain. He could practically taste the bliss. His fingertips skimmed it, and before he knew it he was drowning in it. His face was almost below the surface when he heard her voice.

He could not tell what the angel was saying but he knew somehow that she wanted him to come out of the dark waters.

_Why,_ he pleaded. It was so comfortable here. But the voice continued and he began to struggle to get out. He would do anything for that voice. It was like scaling a rocky cliff, with wind and rain pounding on him. But he pushed and pulled and screamed until he finally was able to get most of him out. The more out of the water he was the more the voice grew. But he still wasn't out of the water yet. He sighed and began to sink again. It was too much, too difficult.

But two more angel's voice added to the encouraging chorus and he started again to claw his way out. Finally, he made it out. And the pain came again. He had never felt so much in his life. There were no words he could describe his agony. But the angels' voices pounded in his ears and he listened to them. The pain was less when he focused on them.

More voices flitted in and out and he was aware of something warm clutching his hand during the endless pain. He did not know how much time was passing. It could have been seconds or years.

He came more to himself. He now recognized the angels' voices.

_Mother…and…Ah Alexis…_he smiled. His little girl was here.

_Kate?_ He frowned. He didn't know why she would be here. Concerned he wondered if she was alright. He hoped his sacrifice had not been in vain.

Mentally he grimaced as a fresh wave of pain encompassed him. But his mind became clearer slowly. He was lying down. He felt like he had been run over, every part of his body ached. He wasn't sure if he could move. But he tried. His eyes flitted and he winced as the harsh light flooded his vision.

Scents drifted into his nostrils. Disinfectant. Soap. Yup, he was definitely in a hospital. But there was something else too…cherries?

Glancing down in shock he noticed Kate laying her head across his chest. Warmth flooded him as he watched a smile play on her lips and a string of hair fall loose and slide across her soft features. She was here. And she never had left him.

He desperately wanted to tell her how beautiful she looked and how much he loved her. He opened his chapped lips to tell her, but was interrupted as the door opened. Frowning he closed his eyes immediately, not yet wanting anyone to know he was awake.

"Will!" he heard Kate exclaim happily and his frown deepened. Of course he had to be here and disturb the moment. Listening bored to they're conversation he just wanted the annoying F.B.I. agent to leave. But he was shocked to hear Kate choke up as he spoke about him. Did she really care? Or was she just trying to earn sympathy from Sorenson?

Then if possible his frown became more pronounced as he learned about the can. That was not fair! Not being able to take it any more he yelled out, making Kate whip around. Her expression was one of shock and utter happiness.

"Rick!" she yelled, and Castle was happily surprised. She had never called him that really before. And suddenly the smell of cherries over flooded him as Kate embraced him. Shock overtook him.

_Whoa...wasn't expecting that…_

_**Sorry but I felt like ending it here! Ha-ha guess you all will have to wait till next chapter for their "talk" **____** Well ya'll I'm heading up north to get my haircut but I'll be back tonight to write a nice LONG chapter filled with fluff and at the end…another cliff-hanger! Sorry I love those. But I want reviews! I LOVE REVIEWS! I LOVE REVIEWERS! I also love the people who have been adding my story to their favorites, story alert, etc. And yes I love the silent readers. But I'd love you A LOT more if you were not so silent! Lol just kidding.**_

_**THANKS!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone! Ha-ha I've _almost_ got 10 times the amount of reviews as chapters! And I've got a funny story but I'll tell you after. Enjoy! And yes I know very short but it didn't feel right continuing after….yeah I just wanted to end it there.

Chapter 11

_ He's awake, he awake! _She rejoiced, clutching every part of him. She could practically feel his confusion and shock emanating from him and she laughed joyously, while tears sprung to her eyes. But they were happy tears this time.

"Ow," grunted Castle and she immediately released him.

"Opps," she laughed again, then stopped. Their faces were inches away. His radiant blue eyes were wide, his soft lips parting slightly.

"That's what she said…" he said quietly and distractedly, eyes unfocused.

She couldn't look away and was suddenly filled with desire. She wanted to kiss him. Cheeks flushing, mind whirling, she leaned closer, his breath settling upon her.

Suddenly someone cleared their throat and Kate jumped away from Castle, breathing heavily and blushed.

Will uncomfortably shifted his feet and sadly looked up at Kate. "I'll um, go. I'll go get Ms. Rodgers and uh…tell Ms. Castle…," he whispered and quickly made his escape.

"Well," Castle chuckled, "It's seem like he's not too happy about me waking up…"

Kate's smile widened. "Ah…" she sighed and sat back down. "How are you feeling?" she spoke almost reaching for his hand, but became hesitant and folded in back in her lap.

He raised an eyebrow and she quickly back-pedaled. "Okay, okay that's kind of a stupid question."

They grinned in unison and both retreated into silence. After a few moments Castle tried to sit up but yelped out in pain. Shooting up Kate placed a hand on his chest and gently pushed him back down. "Whoa, there Castle, take it slow…"

He frowned irritably and grumbled to himself. "So, Alexis is at school?" Castle asked, trying to distract him from his burning pain.

Kate cocked her head. "How long were you listening anyways?"

Castle frowned, "How long have you been here?" he challenged.

Pulling a face, she sighed and tried to shrug it off nonchalantly. "Oh…awhile…" she bit her lip unconsciously. "The coffee is almost as bad as what use to be at the precinct."

He laughed. "Monkey pee in battery acid?"

Giggling she tucked a wandering strand of hair behind her ear, much to his pleasure. "So, how come you didn't tell me you were awake sooner?" she tried again.

Looking down at his bandaged body he whispered, "I didn't want to interrupt."

Eyebrows knitting together she asked, "What did you think you were interrupting, Castle?"

Attempting a shrug, he winced again. Kate wondered at the jealously and hurt in his eyes as she came closer. "Castle…" she faintly voiced, but he didn't meet her eyes.

"Rick."

He raises his gaze to meet hers and started at how close she had gotten. Cautiously and gently she fingered his hair and then a scar that ran across his cheek. Seemingly stunned into a paralysis he didn't move.

"You know what you were saying to me before you almost died?"

Slowly he nodded mutely, his eyes growing in size.

"Well…" she spoke suddenly an odd confidence overriding her last ounce of nervousness, "I never got to say something back."

And just like that, their lips were locked in a heated, passionate kiss that shattered all other thoughts and emotions. They were consumed in each other, lost in the moment, both in complete bliss.

Only the desperate need for air could force them to pull apart. Their eyes sought each other and Kate felt a smile tug at her mouth.

"I love you too."

And the magic continued on.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Alexis ran through the halls her jacket flapping behind her.

"Excuse me, pardon me!" she squealed, knocking several nurses off their balance, but not even glancing back as she speeded away.

Having only just gotten the call her dad was finally awake during Trig; she had rushed from the school and gotten to the hospital as soon as she possibly could.

Clutching the strap of her backpack tightly she found the correct room and burst open the door, only to stand in complete and utter shock. Rooted to the spot she saw Detective Beckett and her father kiss, both looking happier than she had ever seen either of them, as the monitors beeped and whistled wildly.

**Okay NOW I can tell my story, ha-ha. So as you know I went to go cut my hair then we went school shopping. It was so funny because when I was shopping for a jacket I stood in front of the mirror and BURST out laughing and I squealed, "Holy Cow I look EXACTLY like Kate Beckett!"**

** It was soooo funny cause I totally did not plan it but my hair is almost exactly like Kate's and the jacket I was wearing is like VERY alike compared to hers, and I also bought a hat scarily similar to hers. I didn't realize all this till I looked in the mirror…ha-ha and I didn't plan it at all!**

**Okay well **_**I**_** thought it was funny!**

**ANYWAYZ! Just thought I'd share that with ya'll. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW?**

**What does this mean for Kate and Castle? What about Alexis? Is Castle gonna be okay? WHAT IS IN THE CAN? **

**Hopefully you enjoyed!**

**THANKS!**

**Ciao mi amicas!**


	12. Chapter 12

Oh wow I'm SO sorry guys! It seems that all I've been doing is Algebra 2 homework! But **YAY** I had ten times the amount of reviews as chapters! I LOVE YOU GUYS!

(Just thought I'd let you know that) haha well here's the next chapter….

Chapter 12

"SHUT THE FRONT DOOR!"

Kate and Castle immediately both glanced shockingly at the teenager in the doorway, her blue eyes glistening, a smile forming dimples.

"Alexis! Pumpkin!" Castle called his voice still hoarse and strangely quiet.

"Oh Daddy!" Alexis cried, the tears beginning to once again run it's now familiar course as she dashed to her father's side and wept into his bandaged, immobile figure.

"Alexis, oh sweetheart, it's okay, its okay….I'm here…" Castle whispered his fingers slowly and gently running through her shimmering hair.

As she watched the reunited father and daughter Kate bit her knuckle, tears began materializing in her own eyes. The world felt covered in sunshine to her. All that was missing was-

"Richard! Darling!"

"Mother?" Castle laughed as Martha rushed to her son's side and gripped his side-bed rail.

"Richard Castle! You gave us all a heart attack!" she accused whipping her neon glimmering sequenced purse and whacked his body repeatedly. "What were you thinking Richard?"

Joining in the accusatory, Alexis lifted her head up. "Yeah dad! You always promised nothing like this would happen!"

Wincing at his family's indignation, he opened his mouth to say something, looking somewhat like a fish out of water but Kate suddenly decided to jump in and show her anger at Castle as well.

All three women stood towering over him, eyes glinting maliciously, as the worry and strain they felt suddenly burst at all the seams.

"Why did you jump in front of that bullet anyways?"

"Why did you have to get KIDNAPPED?"

"Richard, you have to be more careful-"

"We were worried sick-"

"You have no idea-"

"Stupid-"

"Insensitive-"

"Careless-"

"What in the world is going on in here?" a nurse cried wondrously as she took in the odd scene. Alexis, Martha, and Kate parted like the red sea before the olive-skinned nurse in maroon scrubs as she sidled to Castle and began checking his machines.

"Well Mr. Castle, seems your heart rate got a little high here…"

Kate's cheeks turned a gentle fuchsia but the nurse continued unperturbed. "So remember, from now on you'll have to _take it easy,"_ she emphasized and seeing that Castle wasn't paying attention continued briskly. "You've been out for almost forty-eight hours. You have three broken ribs, several other bruised ones. Your leg is broken as well as your wrist and five fingers, your shoulder was dislocated, and you have at least four fractured bones throughout your body, let's not forget your bullet wound, not to mention the multiple lacerations and bruising covering every inch of your skin."

Everyone in the room gulped painfully.

"Oh and there's the risk that you might lapse into a coma, have a heart attack, get a serious infection, or your lung will collapse. Do you understand now about keeping it easy?"

Mutely Castle's head bobbed up and down, then he stopped abruptly, since it did nothing but worsen his throbbing headache.

The nurse's eyes softened, the sharpness fading replaced with weariness. "I'll go get the doctor to check on you," she sighed leaving the room, silence following her absence.

Martha stepped forward, guilt riding on her wrinkles and patted her son's hand. "Sorry Richard. For yelling and hitting you with my purse."

His eyes twinkling, Castle murmured softly, "Its okay Mom."

All together the three women scooted their chairs cross the linoleum closer to his hospital bed, making Castle chuckle. "You guys don't have to sit and stare at me like I'm on my deathbed," he spoke sarcastically."

Her mouth turning up at one corner Kate gripped Castle's hand and stroked it gently. "We're just glad you're back safe, Rick."

Martha raised her eyebrow at the affection so evident between them and turned to Alexis for an answer who simply shrugged and mouthed excitedly, "They kissed too!"

Shocked Martha's jaw dropped slightly then she laughed to herself, relieved they had admitted their love at last and hopefully the drama could cease, at least a bit.

The same doctor they had meet a few days ago appeared, smiling.

"Well Mr. Castle it seems you are making a good recovery," he commented, glancing over his golden glasses. "Now on a scale of one to ten, how bad is the pain?"

Grimacing, he spoke hoarsely, "20."

Nodding with sympathy the doctor began studying the monitors and their records, making little "mmhmms," and "ahhh" noises, while the family waited anxiously. "Where is the pain the worst?"

He let out a long breath before answering, Kate squeezing his hand, "My chest and my head...I guess."

"Okay Mr. Castle, I'm going to give you some medication, which should help dull the pain; however it will make you very drowsy. Is that alright?"

"Sure, you're the doc."

Even before the liquid was completely out of the doctor's needle, Castle's eyes were already drooped and he yawned softly. Nodding with satisfaction the doctor left, bidding the women farewell. Pausing at the door frame he shook his head and laughed.

"Oh! I almost forgot! You have four more visitors out in the lobby. They claim to be your uncle, brother in-law, your sister, and your cousin..." he said smiling and examining Kate.

Kate bit her lip, eyes shinning in merriment, but strained to sound convincing. "Ah…yes. That's right…"

Bemused the doctor laughed again, "Okay then, I'll send them right up."

"Yay…" Castle spoke his words slurring together. "It'll be a PaaaaRTY!"

Concernedly the women looked at the doctor who replied, "We'll try to find a different medication that won't make him so...well yes…goodbye." And with that he finally left.

It was only a few moments before Roy, Esposito, Lanie, and Ryan all scrambled into the room, relief flooding into their faces at the sight of Castle awake. Crowding around Castle they couldn't stop smiling, just overjoyed to see their friend well.

"Soooo…." Castle mumbled, "So if Miss Lanie Buuuggg is me sissster, then Epso is her husband-wusband!" After that statement he burst into giggles as if it were the funniest thing in the world. "That's reaaaall funnyyyy…and Roy is me Uncle! I don't remember having an uuunnncllle…" he dragged out his mumblings as they speedily were becoming less distinguishable.

Lanie sniggered and patted Castle on that forehead. "They treating you real good with that pain medication huh Castle?"

He nodded gaily then guffawed again, then began whispering like a five year old with a secret. "Lanie Bug, Guesss what?"

Trying to hold back her laughter she leaned in conspiratorially, and asked what back.

"Katie-wwwatie kissed me! On the lippppssss!" he subsided back into giggles as everyone in the room immediately swiveled to stare at Kate.

"What?" she said irritably, the blush giving away her embarrassment. "Who cares if I kissed Castle? It's not like you guys weren't all hoping it would happen since the day we met!" she said uncomfortably, twirling a wandering hair strand.

Everyone joined in the laughter, faces alight with simple happiness as Castle began to gently snore. As Kate glanced around her friends she was overcome with feelings of joy and gratefulness. She had had her family taken away from her before and since then thought she could never feel that feeling of family again. However as she glanced around at the people around her, people who cared and loved her for her, she realized that this was her family. All these people who were laughing and sharing this moment with her…

Salty tears leaked through her eyes as she thought of one thing she should have realized long ago.

She had a family.

**YAY! Done, FINALLY with another chapter... yeah I know I promised a cliff hanger but I didn't really feel in the mood ya know? Lol and again apologizing for the lateness. But blame my teachers! I was really having a bad case of writer's block on this one, plus the fact I wrote like only sentences every night, might not make it the best chapter but hey at least it something right? **

**Don't worry I'll have the next one up sooner and I have a few tricks up my sleeve! But yeah it is now almost the end and I'm pretty sad… But you know what would make me happy? LOT'S OF REVIEWS!**

**Haha Thanks once again!**


	13. Chapter 13

Okay so can I just say that first two episodes for 3rd season of Castle were AMAZING! And AWESOME! And STUPENDOUS! AND FABULOLOUSIOUS!

Anywayz…

Chapter Thirteen

Kate had become bored lately, especially with Alexis and Martha gone so frequently. However she still didn't have the heart to leave Castle alone in a place like this. Glancing around, she laughed, he wasn't entirely alone. Several stuffed animals and boxes of get-well cards surrounded the bed. While he had insisted that it should be carted away back to his home where he could throw them all away later, Kate decided he should at least answer his fan mail, she after all cherished the letter he had sent her years before they met, not that Castle ever knew that. But when he still grumbled, she had decided she would answer it for him. At least it would give her something to do.

As she was going through a particularly indicating letter, making Kate feel the urge to punch the woman, a scream pierced her heart, making her head snap up sharply. Castle was not awake, his eyes were glued shut, but his pale hands gripped his sheets in a death clutch, while his expression was haunted and tortured and he struggled feebly against an invisible enemy.

"Castle! Rick, Rick, its okay, I'm here!" Kate yelped, immediately rushing to his side and placing a hand on his trembling face. Whimpering Castle's tremors subsided slowly and Kate's hand continued to stroke his face. "I'm here Rick. No one's hurting you. You're okay." Tears tugged at her eyes at his pained expression. "Shh…it's okay Rick. It's okay." After a few more moments, Castle sighed and slipped back into quiet slumber.

In relief Kate sat back into her chair, wiping her forehead and returned to the letter, to focus on something other then the fact that this was the third time Castle had screamed out in two hours. Grimacing Kate was thankfully interrupted by the nurse entering.

"Another nightmare?" the nurse questioned, having been alerted by Castle's high pulse.

Kate nodded as the nurse tried to reassure her, "Nightmares are very common in torture victims. With therapy, it shouldn't be a problem in a few months."

"That's still a few months of horrible nightmares…" Kate spoke bitterly as the nurse excused herself. The tone of her cell phone caused her to kiss Castle on the cheek and leave the room to answer it. "Beckett."

"Hey, it's Ryan. How's Castle?"

"Doctor said a few weeks and he'll be out of here," she smiled, glad to talking about something good.

"Good luck trying to keep him there for that long though," Ryan laughed then stopped. "Hey Beckett, you haven't forgotten what's in half an hour have you?"

So much for a happy topic. "No. I haven't. I'll be leaving in a few minutes. Soon as Alexis gets here."

"Okay. So did you tell Castle?"

She paused, a small seed of guilt burrowing in her stomach. "No. But he doesn't need to know Ryan. He's under enough stress at it is…"

"Beckett," he said firmly but didn't finish. Sighing he said grudging. "Okay. Fine. See you at the court building."

"Bye," she spoke softly and hung up, returning to find Castle, awake and sucking on a spoon covered in orange Jell-O.

"Thoub yob lef," Castle grinned and swallowed. "Thought you left," he repeated.

"Oh and leave you to flirt with the nurses? No sir," Kate jibed.

"Those days are behind me," Castle swore, crossing his heart. "Unless of course it makes you jealous, then I might consider…you look adorable when you're jealous..."

"Shut up Castle," she glared and leaned in for a gentle kiss.

"Yes ma'am," he whispered before deepening it.

Frowning at having to break the connection, she hesitantly pulled away. "Okay enough patient boy or else the doctor will ban me from your room."

He sighed sadly with pleading puppy eyes, while she grinned seductively and sat back down, she gripped his hand gently. "How are you feeling?"

"Dandy!" unfortunately the grimace gave the lie away. "I had a good nap. How long was I out this time?" he asked cheerily once again digging into the Jell-O.

Glancing at her watch she replied, "About two and a half hours." Biting her lip she asked, "So you really had a good sleep."

"Slept like a rock," he smiled.

"You screamed," she whispered, so soft he couldn't almost hear her. But he did and his face turned to stone.

"Did I?" he asked trying to be nonchalant, his movements now stiff and defensive.

"Yes," she said, gripping his hand all the tighter. "Rick, you need to talk about it."

He shrugged. "I don't see why. They're just dreams."

"I know what it's like to have nightmares like this Rick. After my mother died…"

He sharply laid his spoon against the cup, and looked up at her. His usually mirth-filled eyes were haunted and dead-looking. "Kate…I'm not ready to talk about it yet ok? I'm sorry…I'm just…not ready.

She nodded, internally flinching back at the look of his eyes.

"Hey guys!" Alexis called and his eyes immediately swirled with joy again.

"Hey Alexis," they answered in unison.

"So cute they way you guys do that," Alexis laughed and settled into her own chair.

"Well that's my cue to leave," she said as she grabbed her purse and jacket.

Again the puppy look appeared on Castle's face. "Where you going? Why?"

"Well despite popular belief, I do have a life."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Work," she said as an explanation, but was trying to be vague. She wasn't really lying.

"Oh," his face fell further as she quickly left, yelling a quick good-bye in her wake, before she said something she'd regret.

Sooner than she wanted she found herself at the court house, taking a deep breath, before entering the room where she would have to testify, and come face to face with Nex.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Alexis smiled. "Read em' and weep," she giggled displaying the cards before her father.

"I trained you well young grasshopper," Castle said in pride. "So now I owe you a new cd right?"

"Correct," she said happily jotting it down on the swiftly growing I Owe You list.

"So where did Kate go?" Castle asked again, having to keep on springing the question at Alexis in hopes of catching her off guard and answering.

"Court House," Alexis spoke without thinking, then slapped her hand to her mouth in shock. "Oh! I wasn't supposed to tell you!"

"The Court House?" he asked befuddled. "Oh to testify, but she does that all the time. But why would she keep that from me? Unless…" His eyes widened frightened and scared. "Please! Alexis don't tell me-"

"Yeah. Yeah. It's Nex's court hearing," she whispered dejectedly.

"WHAT?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The walk to the stand was longer than Kate remembered. She could not bring herself to look at Nex. Not when the last time she saw him had been moments before Castle's heart stopped beating. Shoving those dark thoughts aside she swore to tell the truth and sat down. While the attorneys peppered her with questions, she answered them without emotion, straining to remain detached while Nex's black eyes tried boring into hers. Suddenly out of no-where, there was cold malicious laughter.

The stern judge called for order. "Mr. Addy, what does your client think is so funny?"

The defense attorney was speaking to Nex, but apparently he wasn't listening. Nex stood up, laughing even harder.

Chills ran up her spine at the sound, while the judge ordered Nex to be quiet and sit down.

"You think just because I'm going to jail, that means you won? Think again Detective! My employer will just be ever more furious! He'll be looking for REVENGE, detective! Who do you think he'll be after? You and Mr. Castle!"

Security guards grabbed his arms forcefully and began to drag him from the room, while Nex screamed and fought, still yelling at the top of your lungs.

"HE'LL DIE DETECTIVE! YOU WILL TOO! YOU'LL BOTH BE DEAD BY TOMORROW AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Dad, you need to calm down," Alexis ordered softly.

He sighed. "Sorry, sweetheart. I just hate the thought of her and that….that…" His breathing got harder.

"Okay that's it," she mumbled and reached across to press the call button. Almost instantly a nurse appeared. The young male nurse slipped a needle into the I.V. and left hastily. Neither Castle nor Alexis noticed the liquid change colors.

"Just try and calm down," Alexis whispered and ran her fingers through his disheveled hair. Instead of protesting like she expected, he opened and closed his mouth like a fish, eyes starting to blur. "I…can't…breathe…"

"Dad?" she demanded concerned. "What do you mean? Are you okay?"

He didn't answer, but his body began convulsing, shaking the bed as violently as if were in an earthquake.

"DAD!" Alexis screamed aghast and backed away. The monitors began to beep shrilly and wildly each displaying the horrible sign of red alert. Blood began fill Castle's mouth and overflow. His eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"DADDY!" she called in a blood-curdling shriek that echoed through the hospital walls.

**Okay yeah just would like to again express how FANTASTIC those episodes were. **SPOILER**: and I totally called the whole Alexander thing! Loved it!**

**SO yeah hopefully next chapter will be up soon! Thanks for sticking with me!**

**I love the reviewers, giving you all a big hug. It would ABSOLUTELY MAKE MY DAY if I got even more reviews PLEASE! THANKS! **


	14. Chapter 14

Once again I would like to apologize for the lateness. I actually had this written awhile ago but I hadn't had any internet where I was so I couldn't post it! Then when I got home I got really sick and couldn't yeah…. Also sorry for the cliff-hanger last time, yeah I know that was mean lol.

Chapter 14

Kate Beckett was trembling. Nex's proclamation had shaken her and she desperately wanted, no she _needed, _to see Castle. To reassure herself that he was alright. She dashed down the aisles as soon as the judge announced the session to be in recess. Pushing past the crowd, shoving people aside, a little harder than she probably should have, she finally found Ryan and Esposito.

"Hey guys," she started but her voice died when she saw their expressions. They were the same ones they were wearing when Castle first had gotten shot. Her breath caught in her throat. Without a word Ryan passed over her cell phone that she had given them beforehand, not wanting it to go off during court. Dread filled her soul as with numb fingers she opened up the cell phone.

She had 7 missed calls.

She had 15 text messages.

The latest one from Alexis read:

Kate, please I need you here. Daddy might not make it.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Alexis paced back and forth an occasional sob bursting from her lips. One hour since the doctors had carting him away and they still all had faces of shock and worry. Despite the reassurances, she knew that even the doctors were scared and unsure.

As Alexis paced she tried to fight back the tsunami. She just couldn't believe that her dad's life was threatened again. Anger boiled within her. Why couldn't they just leave him be! Why did it have to be her dad! He was best, most caring, and most gentle, person she ever knew…he did not deserve this.

"Yo Alexis!" her name rang out and she glanced up in relief to see someone she knew. Finally she could share her grief and anger with another person. Even though Alexis did not know him that well she found herself a moment later, hugging him tight and drenching his nice shirt in tears.

Taken aback, Esposito stumbled slightly while she embraced him. "Whoa…" he exclaimed, surprised, as she buried her head even farther into his chest.

"Why, detective, why? Why dad?" she whimpered.

Esposito gulped back a knot forming stiffly in his throat. He wanted to assure her, to tell her that everything would be alright, and to tell her that it was for some purpose. But that wasn't how he felt, so he spoke what he was thinking.

"I don't know Alexis. I don't know."

She nodded, pursing her lips, grateful for his honest answer. However she wasn't ready to let go of him yet. She had always respected the two male detectives that her father had looked up to and admired greatly. In the last week that had been amazingly supportive and she had begun to think of them as protective older brothers.

While Alexis continued to weep softly into Esposito's chest he tightened his hold on the unstable teenager and sat together on the couch as Ryan advanced towards the pair.

"Hey Javi, Lex, what happened?" he asked not even blinking at the unusual sight of them. So much had changed in a few days.

Alexis sniffled and wiped her watering eyes with the edge of her long jacket sleeve. "I…I don't know Ryan. One minute he was fine. He was stressing about Kate being at Nex's hearing…so I called the nurse and he gave him some medicine…after that he said he couldn't breath. Then he began to shake and blood came out of his mouth. The doctors ordered me out and they carted him off to the E.R," she informed slowly becoming stronger and more the tough mature teenage Alexis they knew and loved.

Esposito sighed. "They haven't let us know anything else bro."

Ryan grinned maliciously and shook a small object in his hands. "That's what badges are for!" he smirked and stalked off and began discussing with the nearest nurse, making sure to pull out his small notepad.

Rolling his eyes Esposito gave Alexis a small squeeze. "See it'll be alright kid."

She simply nodded in response.

Quietness settled over them. It was not exactly a peaceful quiet but it was quietness none-the-less.

"Where's Kate?" she mumbled questioningly.

Frowningly slightly he murmured distractedly, "Either at the Court House or with Captain. After what Nex said and what happened to Castle I don't think he's letting Beckett out of his sight…" he ceased talking as he realized sheepishly too late that she probably didn't need to know that.

Weakly she lifted her head off his chest from the couch's worn surface. "What did Nex say?" she asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"It doesn't matter," he replied nervously.

Ryan strode back across the hall then, his features distorted in anger. "That low life, scoundrel, worthless, son of a-"

Esposito quickly covered Alexis's ears, which she merely swatted away. "What?" she demanded as he approached closer.

More hesitant now, Ryan cleared his throat. "Apparently one of the nurses wasn't really a nurse. No cameras caught the scumbag's face, but on his way out someone got suspicious and asked for his id. He punched the dude in the face and got away without a trace. But anyways, he injected a very rare poison into Castle's I.V. that affects tissue in weird ways. First manifesting itself in the throat causing it to close up first and then begins to eat away at its own tissue. It moves its way along, until it reaches some vital organ or the victim dies from lack of air. The doctors luckily were able to open up his throat and clear the blood long enough until someone identified the poison and administered the antidote. Most hospitals don't carry the antidote, but thank heavens this one had recently become aware of a large shipment of the poison coming in illegally from Brazil and decided to be prepared."

"So…is he gonna be okay?" Alexis pleaded ocean eyes wide.

Ryan nodded. "Yeah. Yeah. He is a very lucky guy. No wonder he always won at poker."

Esposito snorted but his tense body relaxed in relief as Alexis's did the same. However now that she knew he was going to survive, loathing seeped into Alexis.

"But how can someone just come into the hospital and do this! It's not right! They should have had better security or something!"" she screeched outraged.

"Hey, Lex, we both agree!" Ryan urged taking the other spot next to her and gripping her hands. "From now on there will be police guarding him every second. Now one will go near your dad from now on. Especially after what Nex announced… at the…" Ryan raised an eyebrow in befuddlement at Esposito as he was making a wild hand gesture that Ryan did not interpret soon enough. "Court...house…" he finished still staring at Esposito curiously.

Furiously Esposito immediately ceased his "no, STOP TALKING" hand motions as Alexis sat up and glanced quickly between them both. "Okay guys," she spoke sternly, "What's up?"

"Nothing," they answered in unison, Ryan finally getting that Alexis did not know about Kate and Rick's pronounced time clock on their lives.

But before Alexis could get a quick-witted word out that would have surely disarmed the detectives into releasing the information that she wanted to know, there was suddenly no need as the hospital's television was broadcasting the very same court hearing just as Nex was being taken away.

"Oh. That's. Just. Perfect," said Alexis indistinctly through her fingers as she hung her head, her fiery hair closing around her features, like a curtain on a stage.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

So far Kate Beckett had tried every way imaginable to get out of her current state as what she saw as nothing short of being in prison. Unfortunately for her no desperate plea, no irate threat, no sly slippery utterance, would budge Captain Montgomery. He insisted in guarded isolation, in a secret place, that she had to be dragged to in complete blindness, for her so called _protection._

Kate thought he knew better than that. If she had a weapon, nothing could get to her. At least that's what she had thought until last Thursday. Of course she hadn't had a weapon at that exact moment, but she had a weapon earlier that if only she had somehow managed to hang on to, then her life wouldn't have been put in danger, and Castle wouldn't have felt the need to risk his own…

_ STOP IT!_ She bellowed at herself reproaching. _It wasn't your fault!_

And yet…

She growled furiously placing her light fingertips at the edges of her forehead and began to create small circles. She felt the beginnings of a migraine begin to creep up on her. But she counseled herself to breathe deeply and remain calm. Everything would turn out alright soon. Montgomery had at least promised she could see Castle in about an hour, after things got settled. And Esposito and Ryan had left for the hospital with assurances the situation was probably nothing and that Castle was fine, and if not, they would be there to straighten it all out.

So there was nothing to worry about, she tried to convince herself calmly.

Nothing to worry about.

That was until she heard the gunshots.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Castle had almost drowned once. He was five and his mother was with some boyfriend in the front room. He remembered being angry. Today was supposed to be his day alone with her. They were supposed to have gone swimming in the lake by their summer house. Mother was going to teach him how to swim that day.

But when he came down, dressed in swimsuit garb, and overly covered with every floaty device possible, he had seen his mother, locking lips with an extravagant man in a worn tux. Fuming at the ignorance of his mother, Castle had run out of the house, shedding small crystal tears at having his usual special moment with his mother stolen by a stranger.

Anger still clouding his thoughts he arrived at the muddy, murky lake, and started viciously ripping off the plastic, cartoon printed floating devices, and tossing them furiously into the pebbled shore. Crushing them underfoot he threw himself into the water.

At first it was bliss. The water enveloped him in cool embrace, cutting off the sharp hot glow of the sun. However then he began to struggle. Which way was up? His lungs began to scream and unknowingly he opened his mouth in shock, letting the liquid rush into his body, burning everything. Panic encased him and his limbs had flailed, the need for air becoming unbearable. He broke the surface but still he couldn't seem to work his mouth. All he could feel and see was water.

Fortunately a man had been strolling past walking his yellow Labrador and seen the struggling child and rescued him, administering C.P.R.

Castle felt now like he had then. He couldn't breath and his brain screamed for oxygen.

It was given, thankfully and Castle gulped it in, never feeling like it would be enough again. Clarity and sanity returned and as soon as the function was restored he opened his mouth to ask for his daughter.

He didn't hear anything. He tried again and this time felt the pain shoot through his throat and he hissed in pain, which only made it burn more. He felt like he had been drinking acid.

"Mr. Castle. Please don't try to talk. It'll only make it worse. Please drink this," the soothing voice instructed, tipping something onto his cracked lips.

Obeying, Castle drank and immediately regretted it, as it only lit his throat and esophagus on fire.

"Don't worry Mr. Castle, I promise it helps. You were poisoned. This will help repair the damage," the consoling voice continued.

Letting out a long breath, he winced. He wondered at what happened and somehow knew that something dramatic must have happened. Either at the Court House or somewhere else but he knew.

This was too easy and quick of a death for him, he pondered. It was a hint of what was coming. It was a warning and a threat. It was a tease, a test to see if they could get to him.

Call it intuition or enlightened thought or whatever you want but he somehow had a feeling of what was about to come, and he knew that he and Kate's lives were know ticking down on some imaginary clock.

**Hey everyone! Remember at like around chapter seven when I thought I was almost done? Ha-ha well here I am, seven chapters more and I'm still not done! Wow I guess I'm kind of getting carried away…But who cares? I'm having fun! Lol**

** Oh and sorry about the poison thing. I didn't have the patience to actually look up a real poison and be all factual. So I just made something up…but now that I read it doesn't really make sense…eh, I don't care. It's 4 am and I really need some sleep. That's my excuse for its awfulness!**

** Anywho! Thanks for all the reviews AGAIN! I am so flattered, it's such a boost to my self-esteem, thanks you all!**

** But hey along with grateful, I'm also greedy. These reviews are awesome and insightful and I WANT MORE! **

** *Big puppy eyes***

_**Please?**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Mmm…reviews make me happy. **** Thanks so very much! I'm loving writing this and it's awesome to know some people are enjoying it also! Sorry for any mistakes spelling related or accuracy on facts. Let me know and I'll try and fix it, but tell me nicely lol.**

Chapter 15

Gunshots!

Kate stood up as the guards next to her tensed and spun their guns around the open space.

"C'mon! We have to move!" yelled one of the guards, gripping her arm and dragging her away as the lights immediately flickered and died, the safe house becoming blacker than night.

"Give me my gun!" Kate screamed over the sudden very loud clamor. Through the darkness she felt the reassuring weight of a gun being shoved into her palm. Blinking as her and the guards ran her eyes strained to adjust. More shots echoed off and Kate crouched but not able to see her enemies, didn't dare to shoot. The guards swiveled around and shot off yelling for Kate to get out of here.

Self-preservation taking control of her limbs Kate shot out of there just as fast as the bullets that flew by her. Her full vision not yet restored she didn't see the dresser on her left until the corner rammed into her stomach, throwing off her balance and taking the air out of her as she fell hard into the staircase next to her. Her head banged against a step and her eyes brimmed with tears as pain exploded in her head. Dizziness overtook her but the still ringing explosion of guns drawing closer, made her stand up shakily and dash towards the door, where she saw a slimmer of light threw the tightly closed blinds. As she reached the door and flung it open, she was blinded by the sudden sunlight and sprinted out running into a very solid mass.

Kate shrieked and fought against the unknown person, until a very familiar hand clasped around her wrists.

"Kate!" Will spoke, and she slumped in relief as without another word Will dragged her to his car and threw her in.

Once in the car, Kate leaned back and allowed herself to breathe, her hands shaking slightly from the adrenaline.

"Kate, oh are you alright?" Will spoke loudly as a driver spun the wheel wildly in an attempt to flee the dangerous scene. He leaned closer inspecting her head, as Kate mildly felt warmth trickle down the side of her face. Touching her fingers to it, she realized it was blood.

"Ouch, do you have any other injuries?" he asked concerning probing her head gently with his fingertips.

She shook her head no, but stopped immediately as the room began to spin.

"We have to go to the hospital, she might have a concussion," said a female voice.

Kate slowly turned her head to identify the person next to her. With shock she registered who it was.

"Hello again Detective Beckett," smiled Agent Shaw. "I got called in to help with the case after Castle got poisoned. I arrived when we were alerted that the safe house got attacked and immediately went to rescue the target. Which once again, is you."

"Poisoned?" Kate choked out, panicking and sitting up.

"He's alright now," Shaw reassured pushing Kate back down. "Right now we're gonna make sure you don't have a concussion ok?"

Another man sitting in the front seat leaped into the back. "I'm Dr. Reynolds, Detective Beckett. I need you to let me look at you for a second alright?"

"I'm fine," she protested but the stern faces she received from Will and Shaw quieted her and the doctor continued.

After awhile Kate began recognizing buildings outside her window. "Where are we going?" she asked as the doctor finished his procedure and patching up the bleeding on her head.

Everyone in the car ignored her and the doctor spoke to the feds. "It doesn't appear to be a concussion, although I would still keep her under close watch just in case. I'll give her some medicine once we get her to the hospital."

"Where are we going?" Kate demanded louder this time and Shaw sighed. "We're going to a small hotel on the other side of the city where _hopefully_ we can keep you safe."

"What about Castle?"

"Well see we'd prefer to have you two in the same place in order to protect you both better," she sighed. "However, the doctors won't allow Castle to leave the hospital until his condition has improved."

Kate frowned but moved on to her next question. "Any leads on the case?"

"Yes and no." Shaw glared into the air. "We actually know who Nex's employer is."

"You do! Then arrest him! Where is he?" Kate exclaimed.

"She," corrected Shaw. "Elizabeth Tanner. Unfortunately there is no evidence whatever that connects her. The F.B.I has been trying to get at her for years, but she always has solid alibis and proof that she didn't do it, despite the facts that we know she has been behind everything since the beginning."

Despite being confounded at this new information, Kate pressed on with her questions, in full on detective mode.

"What other crimes has she been behind?"

"Drug dealing, money scams, kidnapping, torturing, murder, just to name a few. Name a crime and she's ordered it. She's like a serial killer/mobster on steroids. We've managed to arrest a lot of her employees, like Nex, but she's untouchable."

Kate gritted her teeth in frustration. "What can we do about it?"

Something dimmed in Shaw's eyes as the women stared at each other.

"I don't know."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Whoa, bro, calm down!" Esposito ordered, but it landed on deaf ears.

"Where is KATE?" Castle boomed, his voice surprisingly strong for how weak he looked.

"Hey we told you! We don't know, F.B.I took her into protective custody after Nex's little proclamation," Ryan tried to explain while trying to restrain Castle from storming out of the hospital.

Castle growled. He couldn't believe Kate was now in trouble, because he was stupid enough to get kidnapped. A wave of nausea coupled with the overwhelming amount of guilt Castle allowed the two detectives to push his body back down into the hospital bed.

"Dude in the last month, you've been kidnapped, tortured, shot, and poisoned. You need your rest or you'll kill yourself. You're no good to Beckett dead," Ryan and Esposito attempted to persuade Castle to rest.

"Now we just got an update awhile ago about who the suspect is, so we have to head out and bring them in. Two cops will be at your side, making sure no one gets near you and your family. We'll catch the people responsible; all we need you to do is get better alright?" Ryan started out strong but ended in a pleading tone by the end.

Castle gritted his teeth but nodded. He never was to guy to wait on the sidelines, but if it was beneficial to Kate that he should stay here, then he would wait.

"Okay bro, we'll see you later," Esposito said bumping Castle's fist before leaving with Ryan to interrogate the suspect.

Two men in uniform stepped inside the room, replacing the two detectives but their demeanor was quite different.

"So you the two that's gonna baby sit me?" Castle sarcastically sighed, his head flopping back onto the flat pillow.

The men traded uneasy looks. They had heard rumors about this Castle…

**Okay let me say I'm already typing the next chapter, cuz (in my opinion anyway) it's intense! Yippee! Okay so Castle and Kate are still separated (but will see each other next chapter : ) and they know who the person is but can't get em! Or can they? Hope so! Smiles next chappy up soon, if not tomorrow then tomorrow!**

**And on another random note the 3xK episode was **_**COMPLETELY AMAZING**_**! ( I was actually rooting for Castle to get shot lol)**

**SEE YA LATER!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yo! Eh, didn't turn out as cool as I thought it would but any who, once again I beg your forgiveness at my horrible at accuracy (or maybe just my bad writing in general lol) Anywayz PLEASE let me know what you think or any tips! Thanks!**

Chapter 16

"This house is giving me the creeps," Ryan whispered eyeing a large stuffed bobcat, its mouth posed as a hiss. The vacant eyes made him shudder.

Esposito grimaced, "Yeah I know what you mean."

The walls were mainly pink, lace covering every surface, while randomly placed stuffed animals made any person want to keep looking over their shoulder. Ryan and Esposito shuffled their feet and adjusted themselves on the sinking couch.

"Oh! Welcome to my home detectives. I hope I didn't keep you waiting long?" a voice spoke as a woman came bustling in. She looked around her low forties, wrinkles beginning growing more pronounced as she flashed brilliant white and perfectly straight teeth. Her arms were not by any means skinny but they had a certain muscular quality to them.

A flash of a screaming Castle made Esposito clench his teeth as he spoke, "No, only a few minutes ma'am."

"Oh, goody," Mrs. Tanner spoke, her voice sickly sweet and dripping with excess politeness. "Now," she smiled wider straightening her short black skirt as she sat down across from them, "What's this all about Detectives?"

"Do you recognize any of these people Mrs. Tanner?" they asked pulling out pictures of Castle and Nex.

"Oh yes! I saw that man," she said pointing to Nex, "On the television set. Gave me nightmares for weeks! Good thing you guys caught that horrible man." She nodded to herself.

"What about this man?" Ryan questioned angrily, eyes narrowing. If Mrs. Tanner noticed his tone, it didn't faze her.

"Mmhm, yes that's the famous author isn't it? Oh he writes quite the scene or so I've heard," she laughed picking up his photograph. "Well, he's quite the handsome man isn't he? I wouldn't mind meeting him sometime." Her wide light brown eyes glinted maliciously.

Esposito and Ryan's hands curled into fists until their knuckles turned white. This woman was taunting them. They couldn't do anything to her and she knew it.

"He's a friend of yours isn't he? I heard he's shadowing another detective. A woman? Yes? Beckett or something like that. I've heard rumors that they are a couple now. These last couple weeks must have been really hard on them huh? Poor people…" her tone was sad and mourning, but a wicked smile was plastered on her face. She picked up a small, but expensive looking bottle of perfume and sprayed some onto her, the smell making Ryan sneeze.

She threw the picture onto the table and leaned across it. All friendliness was now gone from her face. Coldly she spoke, voice quiet, "Detectives I know exactly why you are here. But you cannot push this on me. I have an alibi. I've always had an alibi. You are going to leave now. Go back to your friends. My guess is that whoever is behind this is going to strike very soon."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Tick, Tick, Tick, repeated the clock on Castle's hospital nightstand. He was bored. Again. He still did not know where Kate was and that made him nervous. Everyone kept on trying to calm him, but he knew he just wouldn't be right until Kate was in his arms, safe.

He tried to get the cops to join in a poker game with him to release some of the tension in the room, but they refused point blank.

"Aw…come on guys, you scared a writer is better at cards than you cops?" Castle whined and jibed, his eyebrows wiggling mischievously.

They remained silent.

"You guys are no fun," he pouted mumbling. He glanced at the clock again, not even a minute having passed since the last time he checked.

He sighed. Again.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Shaw cleared her throat as she diligently read the report in front of her. The car hit a small bump, causing Kate to lurch in her seat.

"Ugh," she groaned as the room titled slightly.

Shaw looked up from the report and then over at the doctor who sat fidgeting in the corner. "You sure she doesn't have a concussion doc?"

"Um…" he stuttered, "Yeah positive."

Will smiled, "It helps if you put your seatbelt on Kate."

"Well you know me," she joked emotionlessly, "I like to live on the wild side on life."

He chuckled, "I suppose." After a beat of silence he spoke again, "So you and Writer Monkey eh?"

Kate's frown deepened. "Will, can we not talk about this right-"

"No! No, that's not what I mean. I like it!"

Her eyebrow arched in mild surprise.

He laughed again. "I mean if we really aren't meant to be, I can't think of anyone better. He might be immature, dumb, and just a pain in the behind, but…when you too are together…you just fit."

She didn't say anything.

"I mean you are together now aren't you?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "We're trying. When I thought I lost him…it made me realize how big of a part he was in my life. And how much I want him to be in it."

"So you really love him?" he asked quietly.

She turned her head to look him in the eye and answered with an assuredly that even surprised her, "Yeah I do."

From behind the report Shaw smiled.

They hit another pothole. Everything was fine.

Until the car was suddenly upside down.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"_Agent Standish, do you read? Over." _a voice from the cop's belt spoke, crackling with static.

Speedily the cop reached down to get his radio.

"_Car accident. Detective and her protector's whereabouts unknown. Over."_

The cop's eyes widened, but not more than Castle's.

"Detective? Does he mean Kate? Where is she?" Castle cried desperately, worry encasing his voice.

Without another word the cop ran from the room.

"Where is he going? Is Kate alright? What happened?" he yelled at the remaining cop.

"Mr. Castle calm down!"

"No, I refuse to calm down until tell me what happened!"

"You heard as much as I did. My orders are to keep you here. Someone else will find the detective." The cop spoke grunting, trying to keep Castle immobilized.

"No," Castle whispered softly, his desire to keep Kate safe overriding sense of reason. He tore the tubes from his skin and despite the immeasurable pain, stood. And before the cop could even react, Castle's fist launched into his face, knocking him out cold.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kate jerked back to alertness. The car, screams, men, and guns. Her head throbbed as she opened her eyes groaning. Her back ached. Before long she realized why. She was tied to a beam.

Adrenaline pumped through her system, making her analyze the situation. It looked like a wooden basement. She struggled but the rope was tight, cutting into her skin. On the next two wooden beams were Will and Shaw, both looking worse for wear and still unconscious.

She tried to call out to them, but a cloth was knotted around her mouth. Gagging slightly at the stench that came through her nose she noticed other things about the room. Everything was drenched in some liquid. Gasoline, her mind provided, supposedly for quick elimination of evidence. There was a table with papers peppered across the surface, but it was too far away for her to glean anything from it. A single flickering candle on the table was the only light. A door was shut tightly in her peripherals.

She wiggled stubbornly curling her hands, trying to get around the knot. It didn't budge. However that didn't deter her.

The door opening did however make her freeze.

"Detective Beckett. Well it's been along time since I've been down to see one of my victims in person. But you I absolutely _had _to come down and greet before my men kill you," the oily voice belonged a women. The same women on the file Shaw had been reading.

"Now, Kate, is it okay if I call you Kate?" she questioned happily. If looks could kill Mrs. Tanner would be definitely be dead, but she continued. "Oh you have been so clever so far. You stopped my top man, who was a genius, even if he was a little over the top, managed to save the author, and give the canister to the police without even breaking a sweat. Congratulations." She began to clap, the sound echoing strangely in the silent room.

"And I'm so sorry to have to do this, but you've seen too much. I never did like to leave a mess so I'm killing these two as well."

Kate's throat constricted and she pleaded behind the rag. Still, a small thought gave her happiness. That Castle was not here.

"Oh and that ruggedly handsome author is gonna pay too a guarantee it missy. He started this whole catastrophe that I now have to deal with," she sighed as if Castle had spilled wine on her white rug and now she had to clean it. "Oh well it's almost over with," she grinned.

"Boys!" she called, obviously ordering her men.

Kate surprisingly was okay with it. Well as okay as one can be with dying. At least she had told Castle that she loved him.

No one came into the room.

Mrs. Tanner's sickly smile melted into a murderous frown. "Boys!" she hollered out the door.

Footsteps suddenly were thundering down the stairs. "Sorry boss. I don't know how but someone found us. He gave us some trouble." The two burly men fit through the door pulling with them a sheepish looking…Castle.

Kate groaned. Of course. Why couldn't he have just stayed where he was safe! Or at least come with reinforcements! He could be so irritating! She cursed in her head.

"Mr. Castle!" Mrs. Tanner cried with delight. "How nice of you to join us."

"Good to be here. Charming place," he commented cheerily as if she wasn't about to kill them all. Closing the door behind them, Castle stumbled backward for a moment

Kate's eyes narrowed. Anger pulsed in her brain. How could he act so normal? She wasn't really mad at Castle, however when he was in danger she could never think straight and it was a natural reflex to blame it on him.

She laughed. "Tie him up too. And take Kate's gag off, she'll choke if you don't. Besides I want to hear their final pleas,"

Pain contorted his features as he was pushed forward and against the pull. He was limping. "Ah!" he cried out, grinding his teeth as they forced his body to straighten.

He turned to face Kate. "So, what's up Beckett? Is you're evening going well?"

Flames burned in her eyes, as soon as the gag was off her mouth she hissed, "Are you _insane_ Castle?"

He tilted his head pretending to think about it. "I don't think so."

His humor-filled tone only enflamed her fury. "What were you _thinking?_ That you could just run in here with no plan of what to do and rescue the damsel in distress? This isn't one of you're books Rick! This is not a fantasy world that you control, this is REAL! But no, you don't know anything about real life do you?"

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she instantly regretted them. She could see how much her biting words stung him. She wanted to take it back; she hated the look on his face, so sad and so haunted.

The light flickered throwing the scars on his face into sharp belief.

"I know real," he whispered the joking and mirth gone with his face replaced with ghostly pain.

Why had she said that? Kate mourned.

"Well, now Richard and Kate, now that I've given you a moment to say your goodbyes, Mark is going to kill you. Farewell."

No! Kate thought. She didn't want her last words to Castle to be ones of hate! Just as things couldn't get any worse, Castle suddenly spoke.

"I'm sorry, I can't let you kill my KB," Guilt panged her chest lightly. Without further ado Castle's binds fell and he launched at Mrs. Tanner. She screeched in a pitch higher than heaven as he tackled her, the two wrestling to the table which knocked the candle over.

Then literally everything went up in smoke.


	17. Chapter 17

Okay so somebody was kind enough to inform me that gasoline and candle would just basically blow the whole thing up…so pretend that that wasn't gas that Kate smelled, it was um…something else that catches fire quickly but doesn't like EXPLODE…ok? : D Thanks! Loll

Chapter 17

"RICK!" Kate screamed, her vision blurred and her throat beginning to clog up with smoke. Everywhere was fire. She had horrible flashbacks to when her apartment had exploded. She listened as she heard people struggling.

"Get him off me!" screeched Mrs. Tanner, while Kate's eyes frantically searched for any sign of them. However the fire was inching closer to her.

"The doors locked! He must have done it!" yelled one of Mrs. Tanner's men as he heard them curse and begin to pound furiously, occasionally breaking off, Kate could only assume that Castle was trying to keep them from getting away, despite his many injuries. Kate smiled; proud of her Castle for a moment, then felt yet another knot tie in her stomach. She had accused him of barging in here without a plan and had basically told him she didn't need him. She did need him.

Her thoughts turned away from her emotional trauma and quickly shifted to focus on the speeding fire that was consuming the floor and everything in sight. "Rick?" she tried again, hoping to get some response. Her hands tried to wiggle free from the bondage, but it was too tight.

"Hold on Kate! I'm coming! Just-" his voice came from somewhere in the blaze but cut off.

Gritting her teeth she gazed around desperately for some type of escape, seeing something glint on the floor! It was a pocketknife! That's how Castle probably got free, she deduced. Adrenaline fueled her muscles. Crying out she stretched her legs out till her feet were a few inches away from capturing it.

"C'mon!" she screamed in frustration. Her body strained. She was so close! Eyes watering, coughing violently she sank back against the beam, a tear of two escaping to run down her heated cheeks. Her one wish was to see Castle before she burned.

Suddenly out of the smoke and fire, sprung Castle. He didn't look much like the knight in shinning armor she pictured as a little girl, bleeding, burning, and hobbling forward like he was. She wouldn't have it any other way.

Shaking he picked the knife off the floor, slashed away her ropes, and pulled her into his chest, breathing heavily.

"I'm so sorry Rick; I didn't mean it I swear! I was just so worried I-"

"As much as I am appreciating the apology Kate, I think we should really focus on getting out of here," he smirked.

"Right," she blushed, then gasped. "Shaw and Will!"

Together, holding each other up, they limped to the lumped forms of their comrades.

As they worked Shaw began to stir.

"Good to see you again Agent Shaw," Castle laughed as Kate helped her to her feet.

Flabbergasted Shaw gazed about her, practically everything on fire now, except for some sporadic berths.

"Why is it always you two that get me into these kind of situations!" mumbled Shaw and she helped pull the amazingly still unconscious Will across the burning floor. They avoided the flames as best they could, Castle's limbs and lungs on fire, no pun intended. When they reached the door, he almost collapsed. Catching himself against the door, his breathing now hitched in strange pitches as the ache filled his every thought process.

Kate eyed him worriedly; she knew how well he could mask his pain. However he gave her a reassuring smile, took her hand and together they endeavored to break open the door that hopefully led to their freedom.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Ryan kicked his chair in the precinct to the ground. Esposito had never seen him this upset before. They had just gotten the call that Beckett, a woman they had always thought of as a sister, had disappeared off the map, and that Castle, someone they both now considered a partner, had last been seen punching a cop and running from the hospital, barely being able to stand!

He laid an encouraging hand on Ryan's shoulder who shrugged it off and stalked away. Sighing Esposito trudged back to his desk, to be met by the Captain.

"Hey Captain," he mumbled dejectedly.

His old brown eyes sorrowfully examined him. "No word?"

"Not like the F.B.I. would inform us even if there was," Esposito muttered bitterly.

Captain withheld his tongue, watching as Esposito's phone rang and he answered it.

"Detective Esposito, NYPD-"

"Javi! Hey man it's Castle, can you trace my location?"

"Castle? Bro what are you thinking? You ran away from the hospital! Wait, what? Why?"

"I found where Beckett is. I'm going in, but I don't know the address so you're going to have to use my phone ok?"

"Wait! Castle, you can't go in there, unarmed and by yourself! Wait for us! How did you know where to find them anyways?"

"Another time perhaps Javi. I have to save my Kate," he spoke voice firm, love and devotion in every syllable. So much that even Esposito couldn't argue with him. "Oh shoot. Sorry but I'm gonna have to go."

"Alright. Be careful you hear me Castle?" Esposito replied, voice thick.

"Sure thing. See you soon…I hope." There was some more noise, and then Castle's fading footsteps.

Expectantly Esposito looked up, not being disappointed. Captain already had to address. Ryan came rushing towards them barreling through people.

"Hey just got an update on Mrs. Tanner's location. Said she had an appointment with a client," he gushed, handing over a slip of paper. Esposito compared the addresses. Captain and Esposito's eyes connected.

"We better go. Now."

"Go where?" Ryan asked bewildered.

Moments later they arrived at the scene, their mouths dropping to the floor in horror. Flames were licked the building walls, roaring through the windows, smoke billowing in clouds above.

As they got out of their cars, there was a loud creaking, snapping, and popping noise. A gush of air rushed at them, as the house collapsed on it's self.

"NO!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kate swore. Kicking down the door didn't work, much to Castle's disappointment. She couldn't break the handle off. Everything she tried wouldn't get the door open. That stupid door just refused to let them out! The flames were drawing too close for comfort.

"Please open you rotten door!" Kate cried. She sank to the floor and hugged herself. "I don't want to die Castle." She choked out the words, coughing into his chest, while Shaw took her turn trying to open the steel door.

"I know," he soothed. "Hey come on. We aren't gonna die Kate. We've been in tougher spots than this, haven't we?" he whispered hoarsely. She gave him a look, which made him chuckle. "Okay maybe not but-" he cut off giving into a fit of coughs, which left him shaking in pain.

Concerned she studied his face, tracing it slowly. "I guess if we're going to die, I can't think of anyone else I'd like more to spend my last moments than with you, Rick," she spoke gently, the flames beginning to dance near their feet. With eyes alight with passion and desperation she placed her lips on his. They lost themselves forgetting for a moment that they were doomed and simply enjoyed each other.

"Yo! You two lovebirds! I don't know about you but I'd like to live, so let's get the heck out of here!" Shaw yelled, having succeeded in her endeavors, the door open revealing a set of stairs. Kate immediately went to help drag poor Will up the creaking steps. Castle brought up the rear, helping the he could while the fire raced behind them.

"Move it!" Castle warned. "Fire is catching up!"

They threw Will over the last step onto a slick floor. Unfortunately the fire was just as horrible as the basement, if not worse.

"Where's the door?" screamed Kate over the roaring noise. Groaning Shaw pointed a finger to the left. Through the wavering haze of orange and grey Kate could see the faint outline of the door.

They rushed through the flames as quickly as they could dragging Will along. Their clothes occasionally sparking and catching flame as they pushed their way past flaming pillars and crumbling ceilings.

A large chunk of plaster and wood from somewhere up above came crashing down behind Kate, spitting sparks and plumes of smoke hurtling everywhere.

Once again coughing Kate glanced back and her stomach twisted in sickening horror. Castle wasn't behind them anymore.

"Where's Castle!" Kate panicked called to Shaw, whose eyes widened, and yelled back,

"I don't know!" Another rafter fell to the ground somewhere in the building. Shaw must have seen something in Kate's expression for she then yelled, "Detective! We've got to get out of here now! We'll go get help and they will get him, but you'll get lost if you- DETECTIVE! DETECTIVE! KATE GET BACK HERE!" she screeched at Kate's hunched figure that retreated hurriedly back into the heat to find her love.

"Rick! Castle! RICK!" screamed Kate. Her mind pulsed in guilt. She should have made sure that Castle was still behind him. He could have fallen at any time in his condition. He could be anywhere and she could barely see where she was going. Even if she did find Castle how was she suppose to find her way back out? "Rick?" she hacked one last time.

Finally a groan answered her. In relief she dashed towards the sound. Castle was barely at the top of the stairs, looking that he had tripped and fallen. Currently he was curled into the fetal position, one hand, clutching his chest in a death grip. Crouching down she bended over him. "Rick are you okay?"

He couldn't answer, his coughs becoming explosive rapidly. A dreaded voice ran through her head, one that she recognized as Castle's doctor.

_His lung could collapse…_

Panic encasing her movements she pushed Castle over onto his back. His face was plastered with pain. He could barely take a breath between coughs now.

"Rick I know you're hurting but we need to get out of this building _now. _Once we get out I promise we'll get you some help. Alright?"

He nodded as much as he could, his clouded blue eyes squinting up at her in faith. She placed one of his arms over her shoulders and heaved him to his feet, with a great effort.

Kate lugged him forward, avoiding the falling pieces, but trying to hurry. It was taking too long though; His body just seemed to be shutting down. Perspiration flooding her face from the heat and the effort, she glanced around anxiously through the smoke and flames that drew nearer and nearer, praying to see the door or at least some hint of where to go.

Just as she thought she saw something however, there was a deafening snap and she glanced up just in time to see a part of the ceiling beginning to fall. "Look out!" she screamed pushing Castle out of the way.

Their eyes met in a single frantic moment, communicating many words in that split second, before the rest of the building tumbled to the ground on top of them.

Eh, sorry I thought this would be a cool chapter…and it didn't out to be cool like I thought it would… Sorry! I am pretty sure my brain cells are rapidly depleting. I cannot wait till Christmas Break so I can catch up on some much needed rest!

Also my delay was caused by my laptop Internet suddenly not working so I had to transfer the files to another comp!

Yeah let me know what you think please! ANY comment is much appreciated!

MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone! Guess what, I'm not dead! Ha-ha I apologize for it taking FOREVER to write this next installment! **

"BECKETT!" Esposito screamed and the duo lurched toward the ashen n of the once grand building. As they came closer, two people came into view, but to their dismay it wasn't the faces they longed to see.

"Agent Shaw-" began Ryan, though his eyes were not on her, but scanning desperately to spot Castle and Beckett with them.

"They're still in the building!" Shaw yelled, somehow maintaining control of her voice. With those words and without waiting for any orders Ryan and Esposito charged into the broken beams, shouting their comrade's names.

Emergency medicals attended to Will and Shaw, while firemen shifted through the building, being very careful as they searched for the bodies they doubted could have survived...

Kate Beckett felt as if she were trapped in a dream. Either that or she was doing drugs. Hazy images passed before her eyes. Sounds that entered her brain were distorted and warped. They made no sense to her and she struggled to comprehend her surroundings. Most everything was dark.

What she could process was that she felt...weighed down almost. And her body temperature either felt like it was burning or that she was laying on ice. A sound came from her that should have been a simple groan, but to her it sounded like the cry of a wounded animal. After that sound she was blinded by rays of light which made her shut her eyes.

Voices. She heard voices! They were muffled and strange but she swore she had heard them before. Like some long forgotten friend they grew louder...closer. However Kate Beckett's mind decided then it had had enough and returned her slowly to unconsciousness. It did allow her to hear one last phrase.

"We found them!"

Ryan's hand were black and going red from yanking the charcoaled wood from the enormous smoldering pile that use to be a building but had been incinerated and collapsed before their eyes. Tears now formed in those eyes as he frantically ripped apart the pile, yearning to find what he longed for. His friends. His family. Kate Beckett and Richard Castle who hadn't made it out in time. "Come on Beckett!" he screamed in frustration. His tears now flowed freely, but he knew he wasn't the only one.

About ten feet away from his was his long time partner and best friend Javier Esposito who was going after the building's remains like a wild dog. The firemen and others in uniform yelled at them that it wasn't stable, wasn't safe. But their cried cautions fell on deaf ears. Never before had both of them been so determined and so focused on a single goal.

"Come on Beckett!" Ryan's voice broke as he yelled this same phrase again. "Tell us where you are!"

As if in answer to his plea, a quiet and injured groan emitted from below them. The soft sound caused both men to freeze before leaping at the area where it had come from. Flashlights were jostled and directed at the spot. On all fours both detectives scrambled and yanked at the remnants until they saw flesh.

Their tears now were with relief as painfully slow they uncovered their friends. Together they called to the others, "We found them!"

Unfortunately their second statement was laced with fear and panic. "We need paramedics now!"

Alexis had curled up beside her grandmother, her peaceful face lying on her lap. Martha sighed, watching her and knew the serenity wouldn't last long. Having got the call that her son had escaped from the hospital, entered a building which later had gone up in smoke, and was now back in the hospital she knew she definitely need to dye her hair again because all that activity had earned her quite a few more grey hairs.

Her wrinkled hand gently soothed Alexis in her sleep as it wove in and out of her granddaughters flaming hair. At least it was all over now, she thought. The men responsible for her son's extreme suffering were either captured or dead. While she shuddered to think of the ending that the Ms. Turner had been dealt she felt at the same time a sense of justice.

In just a few hours, she told herself, both her son and Kate would get out of surgery and would be able to heal without any disruptions. She had made sure they got a spacious recovery room together. What good was their money if they never got to use it anyways? Besides she didn't think Richard would mind her using his credit card if he got to share a room with Beckett.

Imagining her son's glee put a genuine smile on her face. She glanced around the bare waiting room. Neither cops nor friends to console her and share in her grief this time. They were busy prosecuting and booking those criminals. However Captain Montgomery had assured her that as soon as they were able that they would be there as soon as they were able.

Martha once again closed her eyes. Exhausted though she was she had not been able to sleep any of her troubles away. In this way she was rather envious of Alexis who currently was not aware of the intense worry that encompassed Martha. Perhaps though, she might be able this time to merely relax a little if she attempted to close her eyes again.

As her eyelids slowly slipped over her brown irises she too become blissfully unaware of the turmoil both Rick and Kate were at this very moment.

***********************************8

The doctors were in a flurry of motion in both operating rooms. They were trying to treat serious injuries, restore healthy breathing, and keep them simply alive all at the same time.

"He's regaining consciousness!" warned one of the men in scrubs. The head doctor quickly came back over.

"Kate..." Castle whispered, voice a wheezing gurgle, before groaning as the he became aware of the pain.

"More morphine! We can't risk his blood pressure getting any higher!" barked the surgeon. For a moment he just stood there...not sure which problem to tackle first. But with a deep breath he laid a surgical knife to Castle's chest and opened it up for the second time that week.

Castle's eyes flew open as the staggering pain shot through him. The anesthesiologist was still on his way. A scream tore threw his throat which ended in a cough that jolted his body and caused his already damaged lungs to be strained.

"Doctor!" a young nurse said in fright, blood dripping from the plastic gloves on her hands. Others restrained him as a gas mask was secured over Castle's face and he closed his eyes once more.

"Focus on your work Darcy!" the surgeon reminded her sternly.

These next few hours were going to be long ones...

In the next room the other doctor was thinking the exact same thing. While Kate might not have had all of the other medical dangers as Castle did, she had protected Castle from being crushed by the large beam yet in return had suffered the damage of being pinned down by it instead. It hadn't killed her but it had caused some internal bleeding which had become a serious issue that the doctors were now scrambling to overcome.

In the space of 6 hours Kate had slipped into the unknown world of death at least twice. Fortunately at the end of those six hours the doctors finally stepped away, breathing a sigh of relief. The detective was not out of the woods yet by any means, but they had granted her a good shot at a full recovery.

In the next room the prospects weren't quite the same.

**Yeah sorry this probably wasn't what you were hoping for after like two years disappearance but hey I'm out of practice! Anyway I hope the next chapter is more worthwhile. I've started on it already so if I get my internet to work it will be up by tonight! Once again I'm not a doctor so don't read too much into the medical scenes. I'm still trying to decide Castle and Beckett's fate. **

**I know this chapter is way short. I'll make sure the next one is longer.**

**Remember I started this story way back when so people like Josh, Captain Gates, etc are not going to be in here because it hadn't happened yet! **

**Wishing you a Happy Day!**

**Oh yeah... AND PLEASE PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! ...Please?**

**-obijo**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey Everyone! Hey just quick reminder to review for me please! **

Chapter 19

Alexis watched quietly as Kate breathed in and out. The steady rhythm was soothing to the frightened girl and the relaxed air only more so. Wearily the teenager studied the detective's face. She felt an undeniable connection with the woman lying there before her. While she had always had a sense the detective her father always talked about would become important in her life, she had no idea until the start of this week how big a role the detective would take on.

Perhaps, after the chaos of this incident had finally receded into the backs of their minds Kate Beckett would be more present at their loft until finally it would be made official with a sparkling diamond on her finger. This thought of the future lifted Alexis's spirits and put a smile back on her face. Kate just seemed to fit in and she was looking forward to having a mother figure in her life that wouldn't just come to shop and take her to Paris for lunch.

"…You better not break my dad's heart detective. I don't think he could recover," she murmured, continuing to watch her sleeping face. "But I suppose I don't have to worry because I can tell you love him just as much."

"I do love him Alexis…I do," Kate's voice resonated weakly from her parched throat.

"Ah! D-detective! Kate! I mean-"she fumbled for words. "I thought- well you were asleep!" she exclaimed.

Her lips turned up at the corner. "I was until I heard your voice. It must have woken me up."

"Oh I'm so sorry," she profusely apologized.

"No need to be. I needed to wake up," she shook her head trying to get through the fog of the pain medication and long bouts of induced sleep. "What happened?" she asked, blinking to get the room less blurry.

"You came out of surgery a few hours ago. I talked to the doctors personally and they said they were confident you would make a full recovery as long as you rest and take your medication." She beamed, happy for her and the fact she was able to procure this information out of the tight-lipped doctors.

"And…your father?" Beckett whispered, almost dreading the answer. Flashes of scattered and faint memories rose to the surface. Castle struggling desperately to breathe, the pain so clearly etched on his face was the most prevalent image that burned in her mind.

"He…" Alexis began and swiftly turned her head slightly so that her eyes no longer met hers. "He is in surgery again." She shrugged; attempting to act like this was no big deal. As she winced though, the evidence of her worry was displayed across her young face.

"Again?" Kate inquired, catching the key word. "How many times have they…operated on him?" she breathed.

"Three times," Alexis said with a sigh.

The two women fell into silence, contemplating the circumstances. "But he will be okay right? He's not in any danger?" Kate's question broke the quiet.

"The doctors hope so," she murmured.

In order to distract both of them from the sensitive subject they chatted away quietly about anything other than the fact that surgery was taking a lot longer than could be normal. Both of their eyes flitted towards the clock in a timed rhythm as the unsympathetic hands ticked downwards.

Martha Rodgers joined the conversation an hour into it, instantly picking up on the fact that they were refusing to mention neither Castle's nor Kate's predicament. Soon Kate's eyelids grew heavy again, begging to slide over her hazel eyes. Noticing this Alexis and Martha left the room and bid her goodnight. They both agreed they needed to spend the night at the loft to catch up on some much needed sleep.

No sooner than her two favorite red heads waved and disappeared than the rest of the world disappeared with it as she fell blissfully into sleep.

The doctor sighed, thinking what a day it was to celebrate his anniversary sewing up the large surgical wound in this sleeping man's body. While he would rather be spending the evening with his wife he was grateful that he had been on duty for this man whose life had hung teetering in the balance. Methodically stitching up the large straight cut his mind began to wander. So far so good, he thought as he pursed his lips. This man looked so familiar… perhaps on actor on a television show perhaps that he'd occasionally glimpse a moment of?

To confirm his sense of familiarity he glanced at the patients file that was scattered on a nearby table. Richard Castle? Hm…now where had he… oh! Oh of course, Derrick Storm! Smiling to himself he thought of how his wife would react when he told her that she had saved the novelist's life. If he brought her back a signed autograph, she would surely forgive him for the long hours spent here and not in her arms.

"There, All done," he commented, finishing the stitch. Putting away the needle on the medical tray he went to the sink to wash his hands. It had been a long few hours and he certainly felt the fatigue of the long surgical procedure catching up on him, however he felt content and satisfied with the days work. He'd just have to return Mr. Castle to his spacious room and then he could go home to an anxious wife.

With a shake of the head he redressed Mr. Castle and then carted him back to the room next to a very stunning looking woman. "You'll be happy when you wake up," he said with a chuckle before exiting in haste.

Later, with slumber fading and awareness slowly creeping Kate into consciousness she became sensitive to a hand encased around hers. The hold was familiar and fit around hers perfectly. Without even a word Kate already felt comforted, safe, and protected. Slight movements of his thumb gently caressing her palm made her realize exactly who it was even in her muddled state.

"Rick..." she murmured, voice strained.

"Yeah. I'm here."

Her eyelids released their hold on her vision, opening so she could take in a now familiar room. Yet if she tilted her head just slightly to the left she could find a very recognizable face and the source of her feelings of home. Her response to just seeing him made a smile rise to her lips.

For a moment they both just sat in silence, hungrily taking in each others faces. Kate's eyes raked over every injury, critically taking in the severity. He did the same to her, worry creasing in his brow until their eyes finally met. So many things were exchanged in the complete silence, their communication needing nothing verbal for now. Crystal blue eyes pierced into her green irises and a smile lit both of their faces. Pain that was dulled because of medication almost faded completely into the background.

Finally Richard broke the silence. "You shouldn't have pushed me out of the way you know. In the fire," He spoke. His voice was laced pain and you could hear the damage that had been done to him.

"hmph. I don't think you could have handled it," Kate smiled. "Someone tough needed to take on that thing." It seemed that nothing could stop their banter or their compulsive urge to tease.

"You wound me detective," he chuckled, his old crooked smile spreading across his face.

That smile suddenly brought overwhelming emotions to Kate. She had wanted to see that smile for such a long time...and now that she was seeing it...

"Have you talked to the doctors?" Kate asked, the burning question of his health coming to the forefront to her mind. After all this...he deserved to be alright.

"No...Not yet. I woke a few minutes before you." He whispered quietly, not wanting to strain his voice.

"Alexis was here earlier. When you were still in surgery," she said softly. "She talked to the doctors and they said I was going to be fine. You too," she lied easily.

With his cerulean eyes boring into her she quickly looked away, revealing the lie. Not wanting to talk further about his uncertain condition she reached for the water by her bedside and sipped.

Remaining uncharacteristically silent Castle observed her until he began to cough quietly. It didn't stop for several moments at which point the detective had taken notice and took his hand worriedly. As Castle struggled to catch his breath a petite nurse entered the room. "Ah... I see you've discovered one side effect to your injuries."

**Thank you guys for the past reviews, but I really would appreciate more. It does honestly help me write faster! Happy UEA weekend! **


End file.
